Xiaolin Supreme
by Isnt-BB-soooo-cute
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Prologue 

Well Fanartcentral. isn't working for me anymore so Ive had to move my story here on this is my first

ever fanfic so please don't be mean. Some of the chappies might of been edited by now so well you know what to expect.

* * *

Summary

A lot of strange things start to happen and there is a distrubance in the forces of good and evil. Can the Xiaolin Monks solve the mystery before things get out of hand? This is my first ever Xiaolin Showdown fic so be nice. !After Saving Omi!

Also I here by state that any shen gong wu I make up are mine, not oficially cause WB made up the whole idea of shen gong wu...ahem so anyway...

* * *

Katey (Oc): When are you gonna get on with the flipping story already! 

Master Fung: Patience young monk ''walks off''

Katey (Oc): ''In a mocking Master Fung voice'' Patience young monk...geeze

Ahem as I was typing (An: yes typing not saying ) but I do own my Oc Katey who will be making a few brief appearances in this story..

Katey (Oc): ''sarcasism'' Great job you gave it away...with ease

AHEM as I was saying blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...oh forget it...

* * *

I also own Roth, Rave, Rethnecka, Mariel, Maziel, Mikiol, Micheal...in fact any made up characters besides my friends oc Gina who I am still thinking of putting in briefly in the sequel...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that except for my own creations 


	2. Good morning sunshine

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter one- Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello

* * *

The Sun shone against the temple grounds, the birds sung their oh so sweet melody, but inside, ha, inside it was different. 

"Everybody get up! Rise and shine! Its a beautiful day!" sung Dojo but to his surprise...not!...nobody got up.

"Ahem!", still no reaction.

"Ahem! Ahem!", yet again no reaction, but then Dojo had a better idea, he slithered in and out of the dorm pointlessly and then,

"SSMMMMMMMAAAAASHHHHHHHHH!", still no reaction.

"what the?" Dojo, how we say confused, still had the ringing of the load noise in his ear but still got no reaction from the others until they walked in. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay stared blankly at Dojo who was still pacing up and the the room.

" Hey little partner whats with all the racket?" Clay asked.

" Im waiting for you guys to wake up"

" Ummmmmmmmm Dojo...we are awake" exclaimed Kimiko midly confused at the point. It took a short while until the small gobsmacked reptillian strode out of the dorm with the others, feeling quiet pathetic.

* * *

At Chase's lair

* * *

"He's good, he's really good" Chase said strolling up and down the room. 

"Geeze your still at it, can a guy get any beauty sleep around here!" yelled Jack.

"Stop complaining Jacky!"

"Wuya? Is that you? Where are you? Show yourself you coward!"

At that moment psyhical Wuya walsed into the room putting her arms around Chase stopping him from muttering. Jack stared at her like he was some deranged loonatic and broke it off with his head banging sissy scream for he had not expected her to be there.

"Chase look he got out of your control face it and live with it" Wuya looked at him smugly but then wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

" I can't believe it the little monk has more power than I expected, nobody and I mean nobody has gotten out of my control before!...I undermasted him...but he won't escape again"

* * *

At the horizon

* * *

Omi stared widely at the horizon but then grasped his head in pain. The normal six dots on his forehead repeatedly reverted from its normal shape to the heylin shape. Omi tried his best to control himself but he knew he couldn't keep it up forever. However what he did not know is that he was being watched.A dark figure stood in the trees not lying a eye off him. He gave a small chuckle and whispered "soon". 


	3. Flash backs and trumor

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter Two- Flash Backs and trumor

* * *

Back at the Temple

* * *

"Young monks..." said a tall figure in the temple 

"Yes Master Fung" Kimiko and rest (minus Omi) joined Master Fung their teacher (duh) in the meditation temple not noticing they were missing someone.

"There has been a distrubance in the forces of Good and Evil I need you to be extra careful and aware when gathering Shen Gong Wu" With Master Fung giving them a stern look it was impossible to back chat at him at that moment.

"Oh and also...wait where is Omi?" Master Fung twitched and turned at curiousity his stern look became a worring one.

* * *

At the horizon...again

* * *

Omi had long since passed out trying to keep control it had drained him completely, and still in the background was the strange figure keeping a lock on Omi. He stiffened out a evil smile and opened his mouth to blurt out words, 

"Sleeping Dragon!" he shouted as he shot out a wave of energy at Omi,engulfing him in light, making him drift further and further into a deep sleep...

* * *

Dreamscape

* * *

/FlashBack/

* * *

"Oh hunny isnt he so hansome" said the young beautiful women. In her 

arms was a small bundle of joy in her weak arms.

"...so he is...my hansome little boy...look Mariel you need your rest both

of you" said the tall man standing beside her, next to the bed. (enough with the "said the" already)The man had just about left the two to sleep until Mariel (Mary- el) spotted something about the baby. She pulled up the baby's blanket making him twitch and turn in hissleep to reveal a small ancient mark (ZZZzzzZZZ) ahem, to reveal a small ancient mark on the baby's right arm.

"...could it be?..." the woman said (there u happy now?)Her husband went in for a closer look, he soon went pale and nervous.

"we got to get out of here now Mariel!" he shouted as he ran over to the window sill making himself paler and paler, "they're already here!". The now very nevous manran over to his desk and swiftly pulled out a parchment and penand jotted something down.

" If you don't make it take him to the Xiaolin Temple with this note, with all your strength left then run" exclaimed the hurried man. He was about to leave when his wife pulled him back, "what about you aren't you coming?"

"...no...I have to hold them off...I'm sorry...its for his own good...I love you", tears slowly trickled down both their faces as they closed in for a final kiss. Soon they both made their way in oppisite directions.

* * *

Chase's lair

* * *

"So Chase when will this evil plan of yours come to place" asked Jack 

"Patience Jack, it will happen sooner than you think"

* * *

Dreamscape

* * *

She had been running for what seemed like four hours now. The storm above her wasn't helping either neither was the haunting ringing in her ear of her loved one's last scream of pain. She too was in agony and she knew she couldn't keep up at that point she finally reached the Xiaolin Temple. 

She ran up to the door with the baby and placed him softly on the floor with the note as well and left him there as she ran off followed by the army of men. She ran and ran hoping that they would follow her as far away fromthe Temple as possible until AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

"huh? what in the name of Dashi was that" yelled the small green lizard as he slithered outside into the storm. "ummmmmm Fung you got a package delivery" at that point Master Fung walked outside to discover Dojo and the baby.

"Well what do we have here?" he said slowly picking up the baby while Dojo read the note.

_'It is what we feared would happen, keep him safe, keep him loved and __don't let them take him'_. "So what is this all about?" Master Fung was too also as confused as Dojo until he noticed something on his arm.

"Come Dojo we must take him inside". Master Fung now knew about this baby and his parents from looking at the scar. He knew what he had to do.

Knock! Master Fung soon gasped in fear staring at the door. He handed the baby over to Dojo who then had trouble carring him away. Soon Master Fung opened the door with a brave face only to have the army staring down at him.

"...where...where is the boy" said the masked man smugly.

"I'm sorry what?"

"...a...a...boy...a small baby boy with a mark on his right hand", Master Fung just looked at them curiously, pretending to be confused.

"he...he...isnt here lets go...", soon the army had left leaving Master Fung completely nervous. Then Dojo slithered back to him with the baby most tired from everything.

"So what are you gonna name him?", he asked. Master Fung looked back at Dojo with a smile and took the baby from him.

"Omi..."

* * *

/End Flashback dream/

* * *


	4. Xiaolin Inihilation

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter three- Xiaolin Inihilation

* * *

"Omi! Omi Wake up!", Omi soon began to come to he could start to hear and see those surrounding him. 

" Omi? Omi! Are you ok?", though the voices were still faint to him he tried to make out what they were saying.

"...its...its...that way" he said pointing to the mountains. The crew around him soon got fed up so they thought there are other ways to have a wake up call.

"Orb of Tornami!", they shouted while densing him in cold water from the orb making Omi shoot up in the air.

"Whats going on" he said fists ready.

"Omi your awake!" said a small dragon with glee.

"Dojo, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo?"

"Well we were the last time I looked" said Raimundo in a monotone voice.

"My friends!...ummmmm...can we go now...please...", Omi turned from a smile to a frown and started to stare at his feet. The others looked at Omi worringfully. They nodded. It seem that he was better of at the temple anyway. They slowly made their way back until Dojo's shen gong wu senses started to tingle.

"Ha lucky I remembered to bring the shen gong wu scrolls just in case" laughed Kimiko. As she pulled out the scroll from her backpack.

"So which one is it?" asked Raimundo.

"Its the Griffins eye," Dojo began to say, "it allows the user to see what others can not such dead people, invisible stuff, blah blah blah". The astonished team soon flew off to their destination..."Germany".

* * *

Chase's lair

* * *

"Chase when the hell are we gonna do our evil plan thingy" moaned Jack. 

"I admit I'm even getting bored of waiting" admitted Wuya who then began to shake and tremble. "Come on Jacky while we are waiting we can go get the new shen gong wu"

* * *

Germany

* * *

"Omi! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Monkey Staff! Against your Orb of Tornami!" 

"Jack Spicer...I...I...I...", Omi began to tremble he new he was being watched.

"Jack Spicer I accept your challenge"

"Good, first one accross the obsticle course wins"

"Right lets go Xiaolin Showdown! Gong yi tamp pi!" Soon they were both off. Jack currently ducking from a number of swinging axes above him. Omi currently sprinting through the hall of spikes closing in on him, however Omi showed no fear.

"Go Omi! You're doing great! Keep it up!" shouted his teamates from above.

From above it seemed it was going well but something strange was about to happen. In the Xiaolin Showdown, Jack had reached the finall room but Omi begun to slow down. Omi was in the room before Jack's. It was dark and smelt like old people. In this room you would have to do the maze in the dark however Omi stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear screaming, it sounded like they were screaming in pain. He could also hear whispering. Omi couldn't exactly catch everything but he managed to catch the words 'soon' and 'destiny'. Omi began to get scared so he ran anyway as fast he could. He was being...hunted down. Omi had finally reached the finalroom in which Jack had problems with. Omi then yet again stopped dead in his tracks, for some reason he couldn't move. He had became as stiff as a rock. He begun gasping for air something was tightening its grip on him. For a moment Jack stared in amazement as did Omi's fellow teamates.

"Omi? Whats wrong! Get back in the game! This is no time to play serades!" They shouted, but Omi couldn't do anything. Suddenly he felt something dig deep into his back. The pain was to overwelming. He blacked out...The showdown was over Jack had won, Wuya gave a surprising look at Jack and congrulated on his victory. They both soon took off.

"Omi!" Kimiko cried running up to her unconcious teamate.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Clay as they began to take a good look on what happened. They didn't find anything until Dojo slithered in a red crimson liquid.(An: Now how could they not have seen that?) They slowly lifted up Omi's shirt andprepared for the worst. On his back was a large and deep cut. The others gasped in horror as the quickly brought him back to the temple.

* * *

moan...this chappie was badly rushed...sorry... 


	5. The Hunt Begins

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

**Warning: OUTER CHARATER HERE! SOON ILL EXPLAIN WHY!**

* * *

Chapter four- The Hunt Begins

* * *

At Chase's lair

* * *

"Jack! JACK! Have you sent the letter yet?" yelled Chase while giving a death stare to Jack.

"Yea, Yea I have" said Jack in a monotone voice, staring away from Chase with his arms crossed.

"Right lets go claim our prize"

* * *

At the temple

* * *

Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Dojo waited helplessly outside the Hospital Bay (An: in the temple, I know there probably isn't one but oh well). It had been hours since they got back and they still had not recieved any information on Omi. To pass the time Clay had been carving statues, which wasn't going well, Raimundo had been walking around kicking air as if he was kicking stones, Kimiko had been fiddling with her hair and Dojo well he was still scrubing Omi's blood of him. Suddenly Master Fung finally left the Bay and walked towards the monks and Dojo, but didn't walk very far since they already dashed up to him obviously wanting news.

"Master Fung will he be alright?"

"Master Fung is he alright?"

"Master Fung is he still...alive?"

"Master Fung is he awake?"

"Is he consious?"

"Is unconsious?"

"Is he in agony?"

Master Fung's eyes widen from their concern but smiled at the thought.

"To answer your questions Yes, Yes, Yes, No, No, Yes and I surely hope not" The monks (An: and Dojo) sighed in relief and cracked a smile each on their faces.

"I need you all to keep an eye on him for me, don't let him do anything that will consume his energy and make sure he gets plenty of rest", they nodded.They to also new that was wise so they walked into the Hospital Bay to begin their task. Omi was sleeping silently and peacefully like a baby having a nap. He was dressed in white uniform and had a large bandage across his whole torso down to his hips.

The monks (An: cough! and Dojo) sat in the chairs that had been layed out in the room for them and continued to stare at Omi. They kept trying to think of what happend.

Had he been cut by someone, had he been cut by the blades in the obsticle course, had he already had that cut on him?. There where many questions pondering their mind, it was practically racking their brains out. A few hours later the monks and Dojo had fallen asleep from the events that occured that day. It didn't last long before they where awaken by a storm and Master Fung.

"Fallen asleep on the job have we?" he quietly whispered. Raimundo stared at him for a moment before putting on a inocent smile and fluttering his eyelashes.

"He He oops..." he muttered. Master Fung put on a sarcastic smile and walked over to Omi and tucked Omi in more, fluffed his pillow and patted him on the head. The monks stared in amazement. They have never seen Master Fung act so fatherly like towards Omi. It was so...ummmm how we say like a father and son relationship.

"So Master Fung 'ave you notified his parents yet?" Clay asked. Master Fung put a most upseting emotician on his face and looked at both Omi and then at Dojo.

Master slowly turned his attention to the floor and sighed "we will talk about that later", they all (An: minus Omi, Fung and Dojo) looked at each other confused,

"but for now...well I shouldn't really...leave you all...but...the elder monks and I have been called to a temple far from here to dicuss the recent events, Dojo I need you to take us there...I will hand you your shen gong wu and ask you not to leave this room". They all nodded while given their shen gong wu. Master Fung and Dojo then walked out into the storm to get the other monks.

* * *

In Chase's transportation

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Jack dullfully

"no..." replied Chase and Wuya

"Are we there yet?"

"no"

"Are we there yet?"

"no!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME JACK NOOOOOOO!" screamed Chase and Wuya.

Jack's eyes became very watery but he held back his tears and sighed.

"so are we there yet?"

"GOD! SAKE! ARE WE THERE YET I CAN'T STAND THIS NO MORE", roared Chase. Wuya sughed.

* * *

At the temple about 20 minutes later

* * *

"What time is it" yawned Raimundo.

"According to my PDA 2:00am" said Kimiko retrieving her PDA.

"It seems like we've been here forever I wander when Master Fung will be back" said Clay who also was yawning at the time laying down on the bigger sofa. The others where also curious. Although they weren't scared of anything happening while he and the others were gone they were pretty nervous. They all began to fall asleep again but where rudly awaken (again) by the sound of and helicopter.

They then quickly grabbed their Shen Gong Wu and ran outside to investigate forgetting what Master Fung told them.

"The Shen Gong Wu Vault!" Kimiko cried as she, Clay and Raimundo ran to the vault only to discover Jack with a bag full of Shen Gong Wu.

"Not so fast Spicer!", they yelled.

"Oh no its the Xiaolin dorks what ever will I do", his sarcasim then furiated the monks causing them to charge after Jack.

* * *

At the Hospital Bay

* * *

Omi slowly awoken and rubbed his eyes. The room had become very dark with only the lightning flashes lighting up the room every so often. Ignoring the pain Omi slowly made his way to the door and looked out for his friends.

"Kimiko...", he started to here whispering...

"...Rai..Raimundo...", ...the air became colder...

"C..C...Clay...", he was being watched...

"...D...Dojo...Master Fung...anybody...", he stuttered as he slowly backed away, back into the room. He slowly walked back into the dark room. He could very well hear his rapid heart beat. He breathes became heavier and heavier. Suddenly Omi felt a force push him back outside. That time it was very hard to ignore the pain. It became harder and harder to scream, his voice kept getting crockier.

"The monks are being distracted by Jack as we speak, come on Wuya lets get O...Om...GOD!" screamed Chase as he watched what was happening to Omi.

"Shadow Demons!", quickly Wuya ran up to Omi and swooped him up only to have drop him from being knocked back by a shadow demon. One of them then went to Omi and pulled out a blade. Getting ready to strike the Shadow demon got tackled by Chase before getting the chance to strike.

* * *

In a temple far far far away

* * *

"I don't understand Fung...there is no one here" said one of the elder monks looking at Master Fung with despair. Fung too looked with despair he did not understand until he finally figured out what was going on...

"OMI!"

* * *

At the Shen Gong Wu Vault

* * *

The monks held Jack against the wall who was then to weak to do anything.

"now who's the dork Jack!" Raimundo teased. Jack looked at him and smirked.

"You guys still are...", the others went silent what did he mean by that, the silence soon was broken they could here cries coming from outside.

"Omi!", soon they ran out to the Hospital Bay dragging Jack with them, but then wished they did not Omi's white uniform had begun to go browny-red. He was laying on the wet, muddy ground with a unconcious Chase and Wuya next to him. Omi then struggled to get up before being surrounded by Shadow Demons they all pulled out a blade and struck Omi. That's when Chase and Wuya came to and begun to fight of the Shadow Demons.

"could you so called Xiaolin Dragons please help us fight them off" asked Chase.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and even Jack looked around confused.

"who? theres no one here but us". Chase sighed and smacked his own cheek in anger.

"they must not be able to see them", he said as he continued to fight until he got to the remaining one.

"wait...Jack give us the Griffen's eye..."demanded Raimundo

"no..."

"give it!" he said fists up and ready. Jack whimpered and reached for the Griffen's eye in his pocket and handed it to Raimundo.

"GRIFFEN'S EYE!" he yelled, Raimundo stared through it for a moment before his mouth fell open. Kimiko then snatched it of him and looked through it herself becoming as gobsmacked as Raimundo passing the Shen Gong Wu over to Clay.

"WHAT INTIRE NATION!", finally it had become clear, he saw the now unconcious Shadow Demons sprawled all over the floor and then disappearing without a trace.

"Omi...Omi!", Chase yelled as he tried to wake Omi who was pouring in blood. Wuya then take of the cloak she was wearing wrapping it around Omi and then winced from the thought of doing something nice.

"We must go back to the lair"

"Not without a fight you won't!" yelled Kimiko obviously trying to defend Omi.

"Look if you want your little friend to live you better let us do this" Kimiko lowered her defences, Chase was right, she nodded as did Clay and Raimundo, while hopping in Chase's vechile.

"Hang in there Omi"

* * *

...I aint proud of this chappie...or myself...I aint very good at this...


	6. A Shadow in your mind

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations. 

An: I sooooooooooooooooooooooo aint proud of myself...I aint very good at this...

* * *

Chapter five- A Shadow in your mind

* * *

Chase's Lair

* * *

The monks waited outside the room Omi was being taken care off (An: as usual). This time Omi got much more damage which was even more life indangering. However things seem to being better, Chase had several times walked in and out for some tea. Omi must have got better right?

* * *

Medical Room (Chase's Lair)

* * *

Omi had awoken to have Chase and Wuya staring down. 

"Geeze Omi you have more lives than all my cats put together", smirked Chase.

Omi couldn't help but smile even though he was still wandering why they saved him. He swept a confused smile on his face making Wuya smirk.

"You're wandering why we of all people saved you right" she remarked. Omi nodded. (An: what does she have the mind reader conch with her or something).

"Well you see Omi you have emense power so what use would you have to us if you where dead"

* * *

Back outside

* * *

"Kimiko, I take it he is ok now?", Raimundo asked. He and Kimiko where leening against the door hoping to catch the conversation. 

"Well he is ok now so lets get him", Kimiko then broke down the door making Omi yelp in surprise.

"Ok your time's up Chase give Omi back"

"Oh I think not", he and Wuya both let out a cruel smirk. "Omi is mine and Wuya's now",continued Chase .

"Then we won't leave without a fi-" Kimiko stopped and giggled. What was she giggling about?

"You know we will leave now we are-", she yet again giggled but with Clay and Rai also, "-getting tired anyway...so bye!". They shot in off in a flash leaving a very confused pair behind.

"What was that all about?", Wuya shrugged, she didn't have any clue. They then turned their attention to Omi...who wasn't there anymore.

"God damn it!" Chase screamed, "don't worry Chase we...we will get him back".

* * *

At the temple about 3 hours later

* * *

"Omi!" Master Fung yelled running up to him swooping him up in his arms. The team was yet again completely gobsmacked. A father and son relationship between Omi and Fung? 

"You monks go to bed now and you to Dojo", he softly let down Omi, leading him of to bed with the others. Master Fung watched them go in and sighed. Thank god they are safe he thought.

* * *

Dreams

* * *

Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo had fallen into a deep sleep and in the same dream. They each were with each other in that dream. 

"Hey Kimiko, what you doing dreaming about me anyway?" Raimundo laughed.

Kimiko's eyes burned a lit he answer was merely a punch in the arm.

"Don't get cocky Raimundo"

They stayed there more a moment staring around at their plain dream. Until fog clouds spread out around them and they were surrounded by dead fig trees. They swiftly looked around finding nothing at first and then...they saw three people walk by them. A tall man who kinda looked like Dashi and Chase except more Chase. This man just a pale yellow skin like Dashi's. The other figure was a young beautiful female. She looked english. She had eyes as shiny as Omi's. The wind smoothly blew through her long brown hair as she smiled at them. They finally turned their attention to the last figure. She looked much like the other female but she was much younger. She looked around Raimundo's height and age from where the were standing.

"Who are you!" Kimiko cried, no answer "Please answer me!", still no answer.

Kimiko became utterly furious, "why won't you answer me!", suddenly they vanished. They had entered another dream. The dream Omi was once in (An: of course they didn't know that though). The caught through the flashes of memories that past them.

Clay gasped, "Is that Omi?". Before they could answer they were in a different dream again. It was the memories of their first day at the temple. It got to the point when Raimundo pulled down Omi's pants. Raimundo put on a frown. I mean how can you help being who you are? Even if its a bit pridefull and snotty you can't judge people by well them. Finally they had entered the last flash of memories. Omi by the horizon trying to keep his control, the strange figure in the background, the Xiaolin Showdown, all the events that had recently occured showed up in their dream.

"Has this dream got a point", said Raimundo in a monotone voice.

Suddenly their dream became pitch black they couldn't see a thing but they felt...someone...Shadow Demons. When their dream had light again it revealed they were standing around a unconcious Omi who had started to open his eyes. His eyes were different they had lost that glisten in them. They looked evil. They yet again where flashes through memories. Memories that had not occured. Omi was destroying the temple...his friends...the world...The fellow monks gasped in horror they couldn't take the dream the same anymore...they woke up.

"Lets go see Master Fung"

* * *

ZZZZzzzZZZzzz...snore...snore... 


	7. Home movies

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations. _

All speaking in the home movie will have this '", in other words three instead of the normal 2.

* * *

Chapter six- Home movies

* * *

The monks searched around the temple for Master Fung. He wasn't in the Meditation hall. He wasn't in the Elder Monks sleeping Dorm...where was he? Finally they reached the last hall they peaked inside to find Master Fung and the elder monks watching home movies? Kimiko, Rai and Clay made sure not to been seen by them as they also sat close to watch. 

'"Come on Omi...you ready?"', there on one of the film takes was Dojo and what seemed like Omi as a baby gurgaling happily. Dojo was holding Omi up right so he wouldn't fall. Then the camera turned to the 'younger' Master Fung (AN: with hair!). The elder and Master Fung laughed at it until the camera turned back to Omi. They all 'awwwww'ed at him. He looked so sweet and innocent.

'"K Omi you can do this"' said Dojo who let go off Omi and slithered off to Master Fung. Omi had then struggled to stay up right but managed to take his very first steps up to Master Fung.

Raimundo was on the verge of tears "thats so sweet", even Kimiko and Clay admitted that it wasn't a time to laugh at Raimundo cause they to had the same emotions.

'"Good boy! Who's my special little guy! Who's my special little guy!"' said Master Fung tickling Omi and throwing him up and down, but sooner or later Omi puked on him.

'"Uh oh..."' Omi said cutely, staring down a Fung who froze at the point of holding Omi in the air, face covered in vomit. Dojo however was laughing histaracly (sp?). Even the elder monks where laughing like hell.On the other hand Kimiko, Rai and Clay had got themselves caught. The Elder Monks looked at them blankly and Master Fung invited them to come and watch the movie.

'"Peek-a-boo!"' laughed Dojo getting no response from Omi.

'"ummmmm Where's Omi? Where's Omi? Oh! There he is!"' still no response.

'"Geeze kid what to do you want me to do OOOOOWWWWWWWW!"', Dojo had then clumsly bumped the end table next to him causing the flower pot to fall on him sending Omi into a cute laughing fit.

'"ha ha Doji go bye bye"'(An: I know its Dojonot Doji...hey he is only a kid...geeze..), Omi giggled waving his hand at Dojo.

'"Swell Omi...just swell"'

Soon, about 1 hour later the last film came up. The young Master Fung was tucking baby Omi in a hand made cot.

'"Night Night"', whispered Master Fung.

Soon, after walking out of the baby's room Master Fung relized the camera was still on.

'"Maybe we should skip this part"', muttered Fung but the others wouldn't have it they wanted to watch the rest.

'"Daddy!"', giggled Omi from behind, Omi must of got out I suppose. Master Fung both in the home movie and out frowned.

The 'home movie' Fung picked up Omi and gave him a stern look.

'"Im not your Daddy Omi"', Omi just stared at him and giggled.

'"Daddy!"', Fung gave him a sterner looked and marched off back to the cot and placed Omi in it.

'"daddy..."', Omi said quietly. Fung then turned round and looked furiously at Omi.

'"I AM NOT YOUR DADDY OMI!"', Omi looked at Fung with wide eyes that began to flood with tears. Omi then began screeching and crying loadly.

'"Omi...Omi I'm sorry"', still Omi remained crying.

'"Stupid camera"', thats were the movie ended.

Master Fung frowned. He felt like Omi's father but he new he truly wasn't. The Elder monks then left silently leaving Kim, Rai and Clay in the room with Fung.

"Master Fung..." said Kimiko placing her hand on Master Fung's shoulder.

Master Fung turned to Kimiko and put on a fake smile.

"So what were you three thinking of staying up late anyway?"

"We needed to speak to you we've all had a strange dream...we where all in it...well me Rai and Clay anyway...and it looked like we pasted Omi's memories and possibly...things...things...well...stuff...that might happen to Omi", Master Fung gave them all a surprising look and got up to clear away the movie set.

"So I take it you know of Omi and his parents", they sighed and nodded.

"Master Fung will all do respect we can't take it that Omi will go back to the dark

side", muttered Clay. Master Fung gave them a to looks a smile and a frown.

"Its Omi's destiny but it doesn't mean its impossible to break you all must promise to keep him safe and I assure you he won't go back to the path of...evil...". The three-some agreed and made their way back to bed. As Master Fung left as well a dark figure whispered from the background.

"...that's what you think old man...".

* * *

Im not so proud of this chappie but I do find it cute... 


	8. The Elemental Sanctury

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter seven- The Elemental Sanctury

* * *

Well this day wasn't so perfect in fact it was horrible. It was pouring down with rain. The thunder and lightning colided together and you could barely see the sky. It was covered by black clouds. You couldn't even see one hint of blue sky. Nope nothing, it was a great day to go Shen Gong Wu hunting wasn't it...Dojo slithered into the monks sleeping dorm and checked if they were actually in bed this time. They were. Well Kim, Rai and Clay I guess. Omi had already woken up about 3 hours ago, but considering it was only nine in the morning, Dojo went easy on them.

"SSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAASSSSSHHH", went the flower pot beside him (An: Oo). Then sudden noise had well awoken the others almost immediatly.

"Good morning kids man is that storm loud", said Dojo sarcastically trying to hide the broken flower pot.

"Very funny Dojo so whats the catch?", (An: man I swear people keep stealing the mind reader conch!). Dojo looked at them surprisly and sighed as Omi came in to give them the news.

"Our element temples have been opened", Omi said in a very Master Fung voice.

"Come again?", Omi sighed trying to figure the right words to explain it.

"Along time ago before we were born Grand Master Dashi sensed our coming,"

(An: ...zzZZZzzz)",he knew our destiny was to destroy evil in the world,"

_Destiny...as in its Omi's desting to destroy the good? _Raimundo thought.

", Master Dashi then created our element temples and joined their power to the Elemental Sanctury...", Raimundo stared at him for a sec. _What on earth is he __talking about, _he thought.

"Come again?", Omi yet again sighed. He was lost for words.

"Just come with Dojo and you'll find out", Omi then made his way to his room and got warm clothes out to get ready for the freezing weather outside.

* * *

At the Elemental Sanctury

* * *

Omi POV

We are here, my its so big and colourful. I see the water temple in the lake's floor. It is if it is calling me.

Kimiko's POV

I see the fire temple's entrance in the mouth of the volcano. The heat is intensifying my element. I see Raimundo and Clay staring at their element's temple. Raimundo's temple in the sky, Clay's in the forest.

Raimundo's POV

No way, this Elemental sanc...sanc...whatever is gigantic. Although...I'm sure Omi feels the same...but...I feel someone watching us...

Clay's POV

WoooooWeeee! This place is bigger than my daddy's ranch!

Dojo's POV

I wander if there is a 'soot' or 'gas' temple?

Normal POV

"So here we are what do we do first?", asked Kimiko joining Dojo and the others.

"Well Master Fung thinks its unwise to split up so why don't we go to the Water Temple first?", Dojo said as he slithered over to the lake, "...ummmm maybe thats a bad idea" he continued. " we won't be able to get down there without all of us using the gills of Hamachi...but thats impossible". Kimiko smirked she had an idea. Her grin widened as she reached for her phone.

"Mushi Mushi, hi papa can you send down some suba diving gear...uh huh...right...ok...I'll send the co-ordinates...kk...I...I...love you too papa...uh...huh...ok...bye", Kimiko turned her the others who were having a fit of laughter, of course Omi wasn't. He knew that Kimiko was still lucky even to have parents...

* * *

Soon in the Water Temple

* * *

Omi's POV

Wow the Water Temple is so shiny and...ummmmm shiny.

Kimiko's POV

I know my element is weakened by water but wow it's beautiful here.

Normal POV

"make sure none of you guys pee here or anything", Dojo laughed out. Soon they started exploring for the Elemental Water Shen Gong Wu 'The Water Gauntlet'. It gives the user emense strength while in the water, and when used out of the water it allows Omi to increase his water element too. Eventually they reached high ground in the Temple, they took of there suba diving gear and made there way to the central room. Around the base of the large door was writing. It said 'Omika wahet sheth pkil'.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" mumbled Clay.

"It says only water shall pass," Dojo stayed curious for a moment ", hmmm as in actually water or what?".

"No Dojo I think it means only Omi can pass".

"Yea Yea I knew that". Omi shivered a bit before taking a brave step in the room. As soon as he did a glass shield surrounded the door making sure nothing would go in or out. Omi sighed. There in the center of the room was the Water Gauntlet. He carefully creeped up to it as if he was planning to jump in surprise. He then softly placed his hand on it (An: ZZzzzZZzzzZZZzzz). Nothing happend. Omi softly sighed again and put the Shen Gong Wu on his hand. Ha! then something happend. The four statue's mouths on each end of the room opened stiffly and let out water. Slowly the room filled with water and with a monster.

"Omi!", cried Kimiko as she watched the Aquatic demon growl at him making Omi flinch and shake in terror. Omi stared up into the demon's eyes as did the monster.

"I will not be defeated by my element!", the demon chuckled at that remark.

"WATER GAUNTLET!" he cried in fury lunging a water fist into its stomach. However it made no effect.

"ha you are mistaken young one I won't be defeated by my own element!",

Omi watched in horror as the room reached half way in the room with water. Still the demon chuckled. I guess he could obviously breathe under water without suba diving gear or the Gills of Hamachi. Omi tried to remain calm. I mean its not as if he was gonna drown or anything (An: Oo go figure). Soon the water filled the whole room with Omi still trying to keep his cool, and life. It was becoming more harder for him (An: well duh!), the Aquatic Demon wrapped a hand around Omi and begun to squeeze him.

"Omi!" cried Raimundo as he begun his attemps to break the glass shield in front of him. It however wasn't working. Suddenly Omi completely lost it. He was engulfed by a bright light. When it faded it revealed Omi in his Heylin clothes. His eyes lost that glisten. They were pure evil. Kimiko and rest knew what was happening. They gasped in horror as Omi tore the demon into bits with his bare hands making the water turn red in account of all the blood and guts that had spilled out.

"Omi! We know your in there! Please! Stop it! Snap out of it! Please!", Kimiko eyes washed with tears. Omi's eyes connected with Kimiko's. He started to calm down, he started to regain control. No sooner as he did he was gasping for air again.

"WATER GAUNTLET!", Omi cried smashing his fist into the shield causing it to break immediatly letting him have air again.

"Ummmmmm well I think we've had enough excitement for one day why don't wecome back tomorrow?", they all agreed. After all it was best they did.

* * *

...z.zzzzzzzzZZZ..Z..Z...Z..I don't wanna go to school tomorrow mummy...Z...z..Z..z.Z..zZ..z.Z.


	9. Jack's Plan

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter eight- Jack's Plan

* * *

Elemental Sanctury

* * *

Before getting on Dojo, Omi looked around the Elemental Sanctury. He, as did Raimundo felt like he was being watched. Sooner or later the rest knew what was happening. 

"Omi...come on", whispered Kimiko.

"O...O..Okkk AAAACCCCCHHHOOOOO!", Kimiko dived behind Dojo incase she got snot on her. The others laughed.

"Looks like all the water got to your head", giggled Dojo.

"Come on Omi you need your rest". Evantually they left with the mysterious watching them fly by.

* * *

Chase's Lair

* * *

"Ok since Chase's plan didn't work-", Jack cut off. 

"Hmph! It was you who gloated!" yelled Chase.

"Yea whatever, I have a plan!"

* * *

Xiaolin Temple

* * *

Omi had since fallen asleep on Dojo's back. They couldn't see why if he didn't, no one can take all that stress in one day. Clay carried Omi to his room and placed him on the mattress, then left the room.

* * *

Chase's lair...ummm again

* * *

"What thats the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard!" yelled Chase. 

"Hey could you quite it with the yelling! You'd think I was death!", exclaimed Jack cleaning his ear.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe Jack's plan has a chance of success?", everyone stared at Wuya (aN: yes even me, the narator!). This wasn't like her but who cares.

* * *

Xiaolin Temple

* * *

It had gone past midnight. Omi was still asleep, but then again everyone else had gone to sleep. Ever since that day on the horizon he had been haunted by the same memories. He couldn't take it much longer. He woke up and got out of bed. In fact he had left the actual temple. 

After hours of walking Omi had finally reached his birth place. The house had since been burned down but the walls were still up.

"Accccccchhooooooo!", Omi plunged himself onto the half burned matress (An: WOW I'm surprised its still there). He looked around tears strolling down his cheeks. Then it had finally caught his attention. In the corner of the room was a hole. He looked inside and found a hand-made bear and a small box. He cuddled the bear for a while and then tried to open the box. It was no use it had been locked and the key was nowhere to be found. After giving up trying to find the key he fell asleep on the matress forgetting that people might be worried about him in the temple.

* * *

Chase's Lair...ummmm again...again

* * *

"I can't believe I was talked into this...but I guess it is worth a shot...BUT BELIEVE ME JACK IF THIS DOESN'T WORK! YOU'LL BE MY CATS NEXT SUPPER UNDERSTAND!", again with the yelling (sigh). 

"K Chase I understand already, GEEZE!...k we will start it tomorrow"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! could I get anymore boring...sigh 


	10. The Social Services

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter nine- The Social Services

* * *

Xiaolin Temple

* * *

Raimundo ran down into the Shen Gong Wu vault. He and the others needed the Crystal Glasses to find their missing friend.

After he obtained them he immediatly put them on.

"CRYSTAL GLASSES!", soon he saw Omi's location. He noticed Omi had fallen asleep on a burnt down matress. Raimundo knew where he was almost to well.

* * *

Birthplace

* * *

They had finally found it. The very place where Omi was born. It looked a bit different from their dream but it was the place. In one of the small huts they found Omi. He was sleeping peacefully on the matress clutching onto the teddy bear and the small box. Clay carried him of while Kimiko picked up his belongings and soon the left (An: ZZZzzZzZzZzZz). They however felt upset. They also knew Omi had to be upset. Master Fung had told them before they left that it was the first time Omi had ever gone there. Master Fung also told them that ever since he told Omi about his true parents he had been miserable.

* * *

Social Services ummmm somewhere else in China

* * *

"I cannot believe they talked me into this" whispered Chase angrily.

"Hi we are Mr and Mrs Heylin and this is our son Johnathon and we would like to adopt", said Wuya in a sweet tone voice. The lady at the counter observed the family for a moment. Jack or should I say Johnathon was dressed in a very smart uniform. His goth makeup was wiped off and his hair was combed back. He had taken extra pride in his figure will Wuya and Chase just put themselves into normal everyday clothes.

"Ok let me just call the Social Worker", the lady said chewing noisely on bubblegum.

"Mrs. Jackleton! some people are here to see you about adopting!", she screamed into the intercom. She then turned her attention back to the couple. She smiled at them with a sarcastic smile and gave them a dirty look before the Social Worker came. Soon they left the strange lady to her...well chewing, but before they completely left Chase ran back to her and gave her a death stare.

"I soon shall devour your soul...", he muttered in her ear, leaving her very gobsmacked.

"Now thats what I call a man..."

* * *

Xiaolin Temple

* * *

"Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay...", said Master Fung.

"Yes Master"

"I have recieved a letter from Raimundo's family stating you to visit", he exclaimed.

"Cool you guys can meet my folks!...but Omi is ill and tired...to bad he can't come...".

"Yes it is a shame but I have spoken to Omi and he wants you to go and have fun...he does not want this oppertunity to go sour"

"ummmmmm ok kids you heard Master Fung lets go...", they all put a smile on their faces and left with Dojo cheering with Raimundo who started singing about Rio, Brazil.

Once they had gone...the person once known as Master Fung, changed into...Chameleon Bot...

* * *

Social Services

* * *

"Ok you have been approved you can adopt on December 2nd next year". They all looked gobsmacked December? Next year?

"ummmmm we was hoping we could today...", Wuya replyed.

"ummmmm well thats not usually our style but ok follow me". That they did. Finally they had reached a big hall with computers and files cabinets all over the room.

"We would usually take you to see them but since its such short notice you'll just have to choose manually", she said werily directing them to the computers.

"tell me when you found the lucky one", she chirped walsing out off the room happily.

"freak...", Jack muttered.

"Ok so how do we know that he is in these files?", Chase asked angrily.

"Well while I was on my 'evil' computer I hacked into the databased and found him that way", he replyed with pride jumping onto one of the computers.

"Ok...la la la...click here...da da...do this...blah blah aaaaaaannnnnddddd got it!", suddenly Omi popped onto the screen. His file was stating about what happend to his real parents.

"a car accident! Geeze whatever!", he mumbled to himself contining to read. Evatually the Social Worker came in again with some tea.

"This could take long so I brought you some tea...oh so you've chosen already?...hmmmmm right...well he has already been adopted by the temple...but not by actual people soooooo...I guess you could...I'll send down dispatch units down there straight away!"

"perfect"

* * *

At the Temple an hour later

* * *

The Chameleon Bot was long gone taking, some Shen Gong Wu from the vault without Omi or Fung relising what happend. Suddenly there came a knock at the door.Master Fung (An:The real Master Fung) placed his cup of tea on the small table and opened the door.

"hi we are the workers of the social services and we have great news...Omi is finally gonna have a real family!", they sung happily. Master Fung was not at all happy.

"What you can't I've raised him since birth you can't!", he yelled.

"I'm sorry but we can...where is the boy?", they got no answer.

"Where is the boy!", still no answer.

"Right we will get him ourself", but there was no need to Omi and walked to the door half asleep rubbing his eyes.

"Master Fung? whats going on?", he yawned. Master Fung frowned at him and swooped him up, trying to make a run for it but it was no use. The Social Services van drivers came in to assist them pinning Master Fung on the floor.

"What..what is going on?", Omi stuttered.

"We will tell you on the way hunny lets get your stuff", the Social worker then placed her hand on his shoulder while trying to get Omi to take her to his room to pack his stuff.

* * *

Rio

* * *

"We are here! Mama! Papa!", said Raimundo joyously(sp?)

"Raimundo! Come in! come in! we did not expect you!", said his very happy mother.

"you...you didn't?"

"no but please come in!", she replyed.

_Hmmmmm maybe we got the date wrong..._Raimundo thought to himself, unaware of what was happening at the temple.

* * *

Xiaolin Temple

* * *

Omi got dressed in the clothes Jermaine gave him in America. The Social Worker smiled at him while he frowned. He knew what was happening. She carried his suitcase and put it in the trunk.

"...Omi..", sniffled Master Fung who had reached his 13th tissue. He watched helplessly as the Social Worker strapped Omi into the seat in the van. She then got in the van herself as did the rest. They started the van up and left. Master Fung wanted to run after them but he knew he couldn't change their decision...

* * *

...sigh more outer character stuff here...sigh...oh well 


	11. Missing 1

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter ten- Missing (1)

* * *

Xiaolin Temple

* * *

When the monks and Dojo finally came back they found Master Fung sitting on the steps with mountain of tissues beside him.

"Master Fung whats wrong", whispered Kimiko. Master Fung didn't look at her or the others he stared at his feet and didn't reply.

"Fung?", whispered Dojo, he as did the others becoming extremely worried.

"He's gone...the Social Services came today and took Omi with them", tears started to form in his eyes. The shocked team knew what he was going through. He treated Omi like a son since the day they found him. He lost the one person he ever felt like...family.

* * *

Social Services...ummmm again?

* * *

Omi sat in the waiting room for his new foster family. He did not really want to see them but he had no choice. There where people blocking very entrance in case he decided to run away. Finally they entered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Omi. There smiling in front of him were Chase, Wuya and Jack.

"Son...", Chase muttered evily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!", Omi continued to scream as if he was having a tantrum.

"Come on kid its not all bad"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", yet again Omi contined to scream. He started to ran around in circles yelling only to have the Workers give him a 'shot'.

"I think that temple got to him...you should take him to your home now", Chase smiled evily. Wuya picked up the now woozy Omi and left with Chase and Jack.

Hours later guess who finally arrives. Dojo and co. They had finally tracked down the Social Services company and touched down on the ground. They then made there way into the building.

"Excuss me but we are looking for a small boy called Omi who was taken here", panted Clay.

"Oh yes...that kid Geeze that kid doesn't take the fact he has a new family well", said lady at the front desk.

"Where is he? Can we see him?", asked Kimiko.

"Oh I'm sorry dear they left hours ago...well after we calmed down the kid of course...", she muttered still chewing on the previous gum.

"Do you have an address we would really like to see him..."

"Well...ok...I guess", she then rolled her swivell chair over to a file cabinet and pulled out some documents.

It read 'Omi Heylin'.

"Omi Heylin? that doesn't look good...may we please see that mam", asked Clay. She knew it was unwise but hey what the hell. They looked inside and contiued to read the rest of the file...

* * *

'Name: Omi Young Heylin (An: with a pic of him) 

Age: 10

Adoptive Father: Mr. Cliff Young Heylin (An: hahahaha Oo)

Adoptive Mother:Mrs. Jane Young Heylin

Adoptive Sibling(s): Johnathon Young Heylin.

Address: 232 Apple road, North Harrington, England.

Telephone no.: 02393029324544' (An: double Oo)

* * *

They where stunned they turned the page and found the picture that had been taken before they left. It showed from left to right, Jack, Wuya, Omi and Chase. 

"Good God..."

* * *

Chase's Lair

* * *

After explaining to the Social Workers of the situation they flew all the way to Chase's lair. Only to find nothing.

"Omi, Chase, Wuya!...Jack?", they got no response. Thats when they noticed it. On Chase's throne was a note.

_'Well well I'm sure you monks have came looking for Omi?_ (An: for God sakes everyone is becoming a flipping Pshyic these days!)_but I'm afraid you won't find him here. We_took him somewhere else I you are never gonna see him again! well not until we_dominate the world the is! Oh and this time we aren't letting him out of our sight __or grasp! Oh also before I forget there is no use for you to go running of to your __Crystal Glasses I already took care of that problem - Chase'_

"No!", Clay yelled slamming a heavy fist onto the throne.

"we're to late..." (An: as usual)

* * *

oh...god snore snore...


	12. Missing 2

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter 11- Missing (2)

* * *

Xiaolin Temple

* * *

2 weeks had passed and there was no sign of Chase or Omi. Soon they recieved word from the Social Workers apologizing on recent events and granted full rights of Omi to the Temple if he should ever to return. This however did not cheer them up.

"Ummmmm kids come one why don't we go to the elemental sanctury and gather the other Shen Gong Wu", no one replied. Finally someone spoke up...

"What Dojo! You think Shen Gong Wu right now is more important than Omi?"

"Well of course-"

"- you think we can just go back as if Omi never existed!"

"Raimundo I didn't-"

"- everyone thought I didn't care but I do yea sure I can be harsh but...Omi is like the annoying little brother I always wanted...", Kimiko and Clay remained in silence. They knew that was best.

"Raimundo I do care! I just want to...to...I don't know anymore...when Omi first came to the temple, well brought to the temple, Master Fung made me his guardian and I failed him...not Master Fung...but Omi..."

* * *

In the middle of who knows where

* * *

Omi fluttered his eyes open. He could hear the soft tapping noise of water. It somewhat soothed him. Everything was a blur he couldn't remember what happend. When he finally came fully to he looked at his surroundings. He could very well see there was no escape besides the metal door in front of him. However he couldn't exactly move though. He was tied by ankles and hands with metal chains linking from the ceiling to the metal floor. He was also gagged. It wasn't approving his breathing at all. It was hopeless. He was to weak to do anything. He was a prisoner...Suddenly he heard footsteps, walking at the pace of the water tapping on the ground. Finally the footsteps stopped and the door slid open. He was blinded by the lights from the other room, soon the light faded to reveal Chase and 2 of his cats.

"Glad to see your finally up after 2 weeks...obiviously you know why you are here?", Omi looked away and shook his head.

"...you are such a bad liar...YOU are here because I need you on the Heylin side...", Omi shook his head again.

"No?...well I think some time to yourself will do you good for its not like they are gonna find you...".

* * *

At the temple

* * *

"GUYS! COME HERE QUICK!"

"What is it Kimiko?", there Clay, Raimundo and Dojo stood behind her.

"Someone finally found a sighting!", at first they didn't understand.

"...sigh...I been posting files on the Internet regarding to anyone who would give us leads to find Omi...and guess what...someone spotted Jack in Germany!" (An: well that lasted long 'rolls eyes')

"well Kimiko what if he just went there on business...we aren't for sure that Chase's new lair is there...",sighed Clay.

"Oh believe me I'm sure...that same person who saw my ad and Jack wanted to help out more so she followed Jack to Chase's lair and jotted down a map for us!", they all looked at her smiling like they had to take 21 school photos at once.

"Kim thats great so who is the girl?" She shrugged "Dunno she wouldn't tell me".

* * *

Chase's lair

* * *

Omi struggled to break free once Chase left but the chains where digging into his hands and ankles like knifes. However he was able to bare with it. He felt some blood drip down his hand and ankles from the cause of the chains. He still wouldn't give up. He pulled the chains again...no use. He tried again...still no use, but then all of a sudden he felt his inner evil flow out again. His American clothes that he was currently wearing turned black. He couldn't keep his control...but he didn't want to lock it up either...he needed his evil chi to help him free. He took a breath...he started to concentrate then finally he gave it another shot. He pulled and pulled with all his might then finally the latches that was holding the chains to the ceiling broke in half. He fell down to the ground and panted but he couldn't stop he needed to free his ankles from the chains latched onto the floor...and that he did...

* * *

Germany, outside Chase's lair

* * *

Dojo touched down on the ground and looked at Chase's castle(An: or lair). It was bigger than his first lair and seemed a bit more evil. Thats when it hit him.

"Look guys its Omi!", he said as he spotted Omi fleeing from the lair.

"Omi!", Kimiko cried with glee she was so happy to see him however something was bothering her. Omi wasn't just running away from the lair but he was running away from a person. Not Chase, not Wuya, not Jack but someone beyond Evil. The mysterious figure grabbed Omi by the ankles and pulled him to the ground.

"Omi...allow me to introduce myself...I am Roth the leader of the Shadow tribe and demons...and guess what..."

Omi's POV

Who does this guy think he is? The things I get myself into...I mean I get out of one trap and walk into another.

Normal Pov

"What...", Omi muttered.

"Im going to kill you!", evily laughed, Roth. The other monks wouldn't have it they weren't gonna let their friend get killed they had to protect him.

"WIND!", cried Raimundo lunging a powerful gust of wind at Roth releasing his grip on Omi.

"You fool you'll pay for that you brat!". That last remarked enraged Omi. He felt his blood boil and heart beat faster. Raimundo wasn't that enraged though even that comment was to him I mean come on...brat? anyone can do better than that. Suddenly Roth pulled out 2 heavy, black blades and charged for Raimundo.

"Do not hurt my friends!", Omi yelled in a Demonic voice jumping in front of Roth.

"...oh yea huh? Well Omi I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Not just any showdown this showdown is to be done with weapons, not Shen Gong Wu and this is a Showdown-" he cut of clicking his fingers making Shadow Demons surround Kim, Rai, Clay and Dojo "-is for the battle for your friends pathetic lives"

* * *

More snore snore...geeze


	13. Xiaolin of Demons

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter 12- Xiaolin of Demons

* * *

"Leave them alone!", he hissed. Roth just smirked in his face.

"Ha your just like your father you know always idiotic an-", Roth got cut off my a mighty blow to the face. He felt his blood clot up in his nose.

"who's idiotic now!". Roth wiped the blood and stared at the...demon Omi. He was shocked he didn't really expect it.

"Little buddy...what the hell is going on...", Clay turned both from Omi and to the air he felt foward and touched something scaly,

"Omi please don't tell me that-"

"-theres Shadow Demons in front of you guys", he nodded to Clay. Clay and the others suddenly went all pale.

"Well do you except my challenge ", Roth asked. Omi resumed paying attention to Roth.

"Yes...anything for my friends". Roth smirked _excellent I have him right where I __want him..._he thought.

"Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!", the earth shaked before they where in the mountain side now they where in a graveyard.

"How lovely...GONG YI TAMP PI!", finally (An: yes finally) the battle had begun. It wasn't the easiet task to do...espcially when they where in the dark. Roth chuckled lightly and began creeping up on Omi, now that he was in sight. As he got closer (An: why not just kick him straight away?) the fog got harder. Omi disappeared. Roth would expected this from Omi being powerful and all.

"O...Ouch!", Roth had once again recieved a blow to the nose that was obviously badly broken by that time. Roth surged with rage and began to glow a small tint of black. He was soon engulfed by his own power and when revealed he looked worser the the demons...and more powerful.

"Oh crap", muttered Omi.

"Well I guess he can have a chance at slang", laughed Raimundo. Roth continued to stare at Omi, evantually he plunged a fist at him, Omi however dodged in time. Out of nowhere Roth had then summoned black spirits from the ground (An: what now?). They tightened their grip around Omi making him stiffen.

"Omi stop playing games! Don't just stand there!", they couldn't see them. This was the same thing that happend in the showdown with Jack. Roth chuckled at the now extremely (An: and I mean EXTREMELY) pale Omi. He held out his hand to him, Omi thought he wanted his hand in return but instead Roth gathered his black chi in his palm and fired at Omi. Omi couldn't dodge that time. As the black spirits released him Omi fell to the floor shaking with pain. Roth smiled evily and picked him up. He held him by his neck and then released him by knocking him into some dead fig trees.

"Omi!", Kim, and the rest stared at Omi who now looked badly beaten from only a small number of hits. _I can't lose my friends lives are insteak_ he thought to himself. Once he had finally managed to lift himself up again his forehead blazed with light and his eyes turned blood red. He quickly dodged several attacks thrown to him by Roth and prepared for a emense attack.

"WudaiGlasius Tsunami!", he soon was in a similar attack mode to Tsunami strike and Wudai Neptune water, except this was more powerful and chi consuming.

"Ice!", soon after he was frozen and looked permently stuck there.

"He's going somewhere with this right?", asked Raimundo. Kimiko wasn't at all sure until he broke through. Finally Omi was visible again except he was made entirely out of Ice. The ground started to freeze around him, it was as if they where Showdowning in a skating rink.

"Wow...can he do that?", the others shrugged.

"Enough of this foolishness!", cried a bored Roth. He charged for Omi fist ready not once slipping on the ice...but that wasn't Omi's plan. Omi raised both his 'ice' hands and released what seemed like blue fire. It slowly began to slow down Roth from charging. Roth finally came to a halt he was completely frozen.

"Say Good morning Roth"

"forget what I said about the slang" (An: hahahaha). Omi plunged his fist into the Roth sculpture (An: lolol). Making it shatter to pieces...Omi had done it...the Showdown was over...or was it?

* * *

...well...I guess this one wasn't to bad...oh and as you can see my made up attack here once known as Whirlpool Tsunami Ice but now known as Wudai Glasius Tsunami...Ill mention my made up shen gong wu and stuff at the end of the story... 


	14. All seems fair right?

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter 13- All seems fair...right?

* * *

Raimundo's POV 

...That was it? That was all Roth had?...ummmm ok...who is or should I say was he anyways? I've never seen him before and I'm sure the others haven't either...even Omi...I mean he wouldn't give a introduction if he already knew...he knows Omi though...but how?...I'll ask Master Fung later...well anyway we're justing staring at the remains of Roth...thats all...I have a feeling we are forgetting something though...

Normal POV

"OMI!", snarled a fiersome Chase preparing a charge attack for Omi.

"This is the last straw!", before charging Chase entered his reptillian form and growled at the sky. Thats when he made his move...but Omi was to weak from the previous battle to do anything. However his friends wouldn't let Chase get him so easily.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!", Raimundo charged back at Chase with his wind power at the ready. Chase stopped and looked at the wind warrior not flinching at all. He monotonly stepped to the side as Rai attemped an attack, but failed, might I add badly.

"Pathetic", he smirked. Raimundo landed head first onto the floor burying his face through that faze.

"Seismic Kick Earth!", it was Clay's turn. He lunged his foot to the ground making the earth shake. Chase still did not move. He the wave of (An: earthquake or whatever) energy moved towards him he to lunged his well 'dragon' foot at the ground making the earth chi rebound back to Clay.

"Hey...you can't...do...that", he muttered weakily. Chase mearily smirked.

"I just did..."

"Judilae(sp?) Flip Fire", Kimiko twirled into the air forming fire around her. She soon released all in a powerful attack. Chase did not move. The fire hit him.

"Yes!", cried Kimiko. Waving about like hell as she stared into the fire. Thats when all of a sudden Chase waked out of the flames.

"Oh crud...", Chase tackled her into the air. Kimiko couldn't dodge it in time. Omi watched in fear...he was to weak...and more importantly...his only chance had failed.

"This...this...this...can't get...any...worse", stuttered the weak Rai. (An: yes I know only from head trauma lol!). Kim and Clay nodded with their last bit of strength in them (An: hahahahaha weaklings...oops sorry). Yep it couldn't get any worse. Until they heard echoeing. The once shattered ruins of Roth and begun to move slightly. The echoeing became louder...ha...ha...ha...ha...

It happend all a sudden Roth's remains became remains no more...they became Roth in person well actually still in demon form...

"...you thought the battle was tough...just wait...for the war..."

* * *

...snore...this is a chappie building up for others...


	15. The hunt continues

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter 14- The hunt continues

* * *

"it just got worse", sighed Dojo. Omi who still was still recovering from the previous battle with Roth, stared up in horror as his eyes met with 'demon' Roth's.

"what? I had to weaken you somehow", laughed Roth. Omi continued to stare up. He is good, well at fighting anyway...no actually more of staying alive.

"Roth! What are you doing here!", screamed Chase.

"Chase...I think the question is what is a lowlife like you doing still alive?", Roth focused his attention at Chase who was steaming with fury.

"Grrrrrr the only lowlife here is you and those Xiaolin weaklings!", Roth smirked at Chase's reply.

"I don't need this right now all I need is to kill that stupid little -"

"NO!", Roth turned around fast to find Raimundo, who had fastly recovered staring angrily up at him.

"No one hurts...family..", (An: no not in the yaoi or slash way) Raimundo soon ran over to Omi's side and got in his fighting mode. Roth replied back with a load roar and Chase smirked (An: what's with people and smirking?). Roth looked from Chase to Raimundo and to Omi...he wasn't gonna let them get in the way. He quickly started thrashing around knocking everyone else out of his way so he could get to Omi. Raimundo however wasn't sent flying back, he quickly grabbed Omi and dodged all of the attacks Roth was making. Sooner or later he was hit. He was thrown back against a rock making him unconsious. Roth laughed evily, no one could protect Omi now, no one but the other monks who had also fastly recovered. They gathered around Raimundo and Omi and got into their fighting stance.

"Judiliee (sp?) flip fire! Seismic Kick Earth!", shouted both Kimiko and Clay. They sent out their remaining Chi they had from the previous attemp to attack Chase, but unfortunatly it had no effect.

"Pathetic!", Roth exclaimed (An: tell me about it...). He then quickly rebound each attack and doubled that power with his own. Soon Kimiko and Clay had been knocked unconcious the same way Raimundo was. Omi was now all alone (Dojo and Chase had been sent back by Roth's thrashing remember). Omi slowly pulled himelf up and stared back at Roth demonically (sigh...thats not even a word...or is it?). Roth hurt his friends...he wasn't gonna take that easily. Roth's face trembled at the sight of Omi's eyes going pure red...he had seen this before...Omi's Chi marks on his head then went to the heylin form and then began to glow blood red. Roth couldn't bare to see this any longer he closed his eyes but then opened them again to see the black turning black above Omi and the ground shaking around Omi also.

"W...what are you doing!", no answer.

"This ends now!", continued Roth. He put on a brave and furious face on his demonic one and sent a powerful wave of Dark magic straight for Omi. He however did not move. Omi continued to watch the wave of energy heading for him, he held out his hands and formed a ice sheild around him which consumed the magic. Finally Omi cried out he released the magic as well as his own emense power he had been quickly gathering at Roth making Roth vanish...what had just happend?...

Soon later the unconcious monks, Dojo and Chase woke up. They looked around and found a weak Omi, gasping for air, lying on the damp ground.

"Dojo get us out of here!", Dojo nodded at Clay's command Dojo swooped up the monks (An: that includes Omi) before Chase could do anything and flew them of to the Temple.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!", growled Chase.

* * *

Back at the temple soon after

* * *

Omi was in a daydreaming state. He was thinking about all the previous events. He had a secret in him but he couldn't tell his friends well not properly yet.

"Omi?", Raimundo said as he attemped to get Omi out of his daydream state.

"Huh? wha?"

"You ok Omi?...its just that you aint sick or nuthin' are you?", Omi shook his head.

"Alright then...we'd better go inside..it looks like its gonna rain and neither of us wants to catch a cold right?", he paused and looked at Omi, "and besides we need rest right"Omi nodded his head as he leaded Raimundo into the temple again.

* * *

Dreamscape

* * *

They could see Omi this time except they weren't there. He was badly bruised and had large cuts all over...he was running from someone. They called out to him but he didn't respond. They tried to reach out for him...but he didn't respond. He just kept running and running. They saw his forehead beginning to blaze with power and finally thats when they saw what he was running from...himself. He was actually running from his evil counter part. As the evil Omi caught up with the good Omi he finally managed to tackle him...he began to beat him up and they couldn't do anything to help. Everything they tried they would go right through them.

"LET ME FREE!", hissed Evil Omi, staring down at the even more bruised 'good' Omi.

"...n...n..no", whispered normal Omi.

"LET ME FREE!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Omi as he blaze of power from his forehead became brighter and brighter. He soon then arose to the air as the ground began to shake and crumble. He begun to shake in pain but knew he had to. He stiffly held his arms up and summoned an almighty power that began to blind the dream causing the dream to wake up.

* * *

Out of Dreamscape

* * *

"...n...n...no...no...no...NO..NOOOOOO!", muttered the slumberfull Omi.

"Omi!Omi!Wake up!",Omi did as the voices told. He fluttered his eyes open to see Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo staring at him.

"Omi..you ok?", Kimiko whispered. Omi nodded (An: whats with me and nodding?).

"I'm just tired thats all...please can I go back to sleep?", they nodded back and left him to fall back to sleep. _He had the same dream I_ _just know it_, thought Raimundo. They silently left the dorms as well leaving Dojo to make sure nothing would happen to Omi...they need to speak with Master Fung.

Omi's POV

Please don't tell me they know they'll never trust me again...please lord...please ummmm Dashi...please Mama...Daddy...

Normal POV

They searched the grounds for Master Fung until they found him in the dining area. He didn't look like he had slept in ages. He had big bags under his eyes which were kinda red at that point. He looked at the monks werily as he knew what they had came for.

"I see my young monks have had distressing dreams about Omi? Have we now?", Rai, Clay and Kim's eyes widened.

"Ummmmm y' we 'ave but how do you know?", asked Clay, Master Fung's face sadend.

"I have had them ever since he was brought into the temple...", the other's faces continued to widen.

"Please Master tell us more about Omi..", Master Fung sighed..he thought he should of told Omi first but since they were so desperate...

"Omi is half Heylin and half Xiaolin...", silence creeped up on them...

"You see there are many types of Heylin...one is the shadow tribe..the old leader of the shadow tribe was a truly evil man...even more evil then we know of...he even killed his own wife after his two sons came..", Raimundo became more tense to find out more as were the others...

"The eldest son, Rave and the youngest son Roth always looked out for each other until one day Rave had enough. He had started to despise the Heylin...and so he betrayed the Shadow tribe..", Master Fung gave a sad look to them and took in a breathe...

"...After that he left...he travelled and travelled until he found the Heaven Tribe. Soon after learning it was a type of Xiaolin side he decided to stay and kept quiet about his past. I spoke with him a couple of times and then soon we became best friends (An: not in the yaoi way)...he then let out his secret to me thats how we knew each other. We stook out for each other as did he and his brother (An: obviously not anymore). Then finally love struck him...he fell in love with the Leader's daughter Mariel. She soon after fell in love with him. Rave never actually told Mariel about his Heylin side but it never got in the way. After their marriage she had her first baby...but tradgedy struck...the baby disappeared...that poor baby was presumed dead...Mariel was left heart broken she thought she could never have another until one day a few years later, a great storm was brewing...she had another...Omi..", the others looked gobsmacked Omi has a sibling?.

They continued on with silence for a while they knew about what happend to his parents obviously but his sibling?...could it have been the other from their dream...no...it..it couldn't have been.

"...Omi is the only being who is half Heylin and Half Xiaolin...he has emense power from obvious both sides...but more from his parents...His father the dragon of Shadows...his mother the dragon of light...", Raimundo stopped Master Fung in his tracks..

"Master Fung what of his uncle...Roth...what of him...and what of his sibling..shouldn't he or she be another of half Heylin and Half Xiaolin",Raimundo spoke. Master Fung sighed.

"His sibling did not have the same father, Mariel was already pregnant when she fell in love with Rave...but obviously she left her ex...so now you know of that...as for his uncle Roth well he looked after the Shadow Tribe once his father died...I believe Roth is only 19 as well...it was a lot of pressure...for the dragon of Death..."

* * *

My explanation chappie...yep... 


	16. Back to the Elemental Sanctury

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter 15- Back to the Elemental Sanctury

* * *

Xiaolin Temple

* * *

Dawn had entered the Temple Grounds. It shone against the emerald grass, and lit up the sky. It was a perfect day but the monks weren't to happy. Raimundo sat up out of bed and rubbed his sand filled eyes. He paused for a moment to take up some thoughts on what Master Fung said. He kept thinking it through over and over again until he finally managed to pull himself together. 

"Omi?", he whispered out into the dorm. No responce. He checked Omi's room...well part room but he wasn't there. He finally decided to check elsewhere and eventually he found him in the same place they found Master Fung. He was currently sipping his tea with a gloomy face which change to surprise when he saw that he was being watched.

"Hey Omi, is there anymore of that tea?", Raimundo said trying to bring conversation. Omi shrugged. Raimundo's idea hardly worked so he checked for himself if there was tea. There was so he poured out some intoa cup and sat down hoping to attemp another conversation.

"We're going to the elemental sanctury again today...", Omi didn't respond.

"Ummmm oh Kimiko's dad sent down a new game Goo Zombies 5000", still Omi did not so any reaction.

"ummmmmmm your hair's on fire", Omi looked at him puzzled.

"Raimundo I do not have any hair...remember", Omi giggled. Raimundo face lit up. _Finally response_ he thought.

"I was how YOU would say pushing your arm", Omi let out a small laugh. However is expression was still at the depression level.

"Omi cheer up...look whatever happens we are all still here for you in fact we will always still be here for you no matter what...cause nothing gets in the way of family...", Omi finally put a proper smile on his face.

* * *

Chase's new new lair (yes new new lair)

* * *

"You know what your problem is Chase...you always undermaste them even though you say you'll never again", said Wuya. 

"Chase...Chase?", Wuya started shaking the daydream state Chase to get his attention.

"Roth...that evil GGGGGRRRRRR...", Wuya stared at him and gave him 'tell me' look.

"Roth and I are enemies even though we are both on the Heylin Side...we have been fighting many years since he was a meer child...god I hate him so much!", Wuya looked puzzled.

"...b..but why did you hate each other?", asked Wuya.

"...b...because...of the legend..."

* * *

Finally at the Elemental Sanctury again

* * *

"Ok so Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay you guys can go of to get the Shen Gong Wu by yourselves can't you", the expressions droped. 

"..b..but what if we encounter a monster?", shivered Kimiko. Dojo sighed and Omi remained silent.

"Fine but its gonna take a long time...", he replied slithering of in the direction of the Fire Temple. The others followed.

"BLACK BETTLE!", Kimiko shouted and soon immediatly they were surounded in the fire resistant armour.

"Few...I..I couldn't stand that heat...", the others agreed with Dojo's statement all except Omi who still remained silent.

"Omi?", no response.

"Come on we've got to get the Magma Staff..", the others yet again agreed with Dojo...maybe it was best to leave Omi to think.

Omi's POV

Someone else is in the Elemental Sanctury...I can feel it...

Normal POV

They continued their search throughout the volcanoe until they reached a similarroom that Omi got the Water Gauntlet from and like the Water Temple, around the main door was weird lettering that read 'Omika fethi sheth pkil' as in 'Only fire shall pass'.

They all gulped (An: minus Omi) as they watched Kimiko walk slowly inside the room... except this time the door did not close or anything. Kimiko sighed in relief that was a start. She swept a small smile across her face as she bravely walked up to the Shen Gong Wu. Then she slowly pulled it of the alter...waited for something bad to happen...but nothing did happen so she ran back to the others in relief.

* * *

Wind Temple

* * *

They as usual reached the main room with no big problem. Again the door had writing...it read 'Omika wanti sheth pkil'...'Only wind shall pass'. Raimundo looked at the others who's scared faces had disappeared. He stepped in...but nothing happend...he walked up to the wu...but nothing happend...he picked it up and still nothing happend...what is going on?

* * *

Earth Temple (An: chappie...going...to...fast)

* * *

After retrieving the 'Cloud Nine' it was time to get the 'Vine grapple' and might I add the same thing happend ...in fact the only bloody difference was the actual temple, the wu and the main door that read 'Omika efit sheth pkil' 'Only earth shall pass' and that was bloody it! The monks could not understand what the bloody hell was going on! 

"Dang...I just don't understand...why did we not get attacked by monsters but Omi did...", they turned to Omi who was still in complete silence.

"OMI! I thought we talked about this! Will you please think about us as well!", shouted Raimundo making everyone else (except Omi) become frightened.

"THINK ABOUT YOU! THINK ABOUT YOOOUUU!(An: sigh notin the yaoi way)ALL IVE BEEM DOING IS THINKING ABOUT YOU GUYS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!"

"...", they now were more scared of Omi than Raimundo at the point. They all huddled behind Clay and continued to stare at the now fuming red Omi. As they continued to whimper they saw his chi marks on his forehead flash red and the rocks in the temple beginning to crumple. Then they could suddenly feel the ground shake beneath them. They obviously knew by that point that the temple was gonna colaspe. They were literally done for...they would die...they had to get out...Clay quickly grabbed all of them and ran for the exit which then became sealed off...they were trapped...this was the end of the line...the end of the road...the end of the monks..

"Doki bih wuffik yifika wids nomi bih hiku", they heard...a soft female voice echoe through the sealed room...they suddenly were blinded with light...Evantually they woke up, they all moaned and murmured to themselves before getting up...they could see they were now outside the Ruins of the Earth Temple...they all quickly looked at Omi who was frozen in shock...

"Mama?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!...never mind forget it...I know this chappie is boring... 


	17. Losing the plot

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

Author's note: I used Avril Lavigne's song 'Nobody's Home' but with some milded changes.

* * *

Chapter 16- Losing the plot

* * *

There they were staring at Omi and a ghostly figure...was she actually there?...

"Mama...", whispered Omi, eyes swelling up with tears. The figure bent down and rid him of his tears, smiling at the same time before standing back up and disappearing.

"Mum wait!", it was too late she was gone...without any trace...nothing...the only thing she did leave was Omi...destroyed with heart ache...

"..Omi...come on..", he shook his head.

"Omi...please lets go..."

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!", he completely lost it again and before their eyes they yet again saw Omi's chi marks flash except this time they where flashing both Heylin and Xiaolin at a rapid speed and yet again the floor began to shake. He held his head in pain trying to control it but it was no use. The Elemental Sanctury literally looked like ancient ruins...but it got worse than that. From all the fatigue the monks and Dojo (An: minus Omi) got thrown back. He had tried so hard to protect them but this time...he had hurt them. Continuing to grasp his head, Omi now became surrounded in his own power. He then had suddenly disappeared.

"OMI!"

* * *

Chase's new new lair

* * *

"So...so that's how it happend...wait what's that sound?", mumbled Wuya, while Jack came running in. 

"G..Guys...y..you...gotta see this..", Jack muttered out of breath. Wuya and Chase immediatly stood up from where they were sitting and went outside...They could see it...a blaze of power shooting up at the sky from a distance.

"Lets go"

* * *

The power finally settled...Omi returned to normal...he lifted up his weak head and looked at his new surroundings...where was he? He slowly got up and looked again...he couldn't figure it out so he decided to search around.

* * *

_I couldn't tell you  
Why he felt that way  
He felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help him  
I just watched him make  
The same mistakes again_

"Omi! OMI?", they cried but they couldn't find him anywhere. Their eyes became watery almost immediatly. He was gone.

"Omi where are you! Come on Omi! THIS AIN'T FUNNY!", no answer.

"He...losing it...", stuttered Raimundo "he's losing his control...".

_What's wrong, What's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where he belongs  
Where he belongs_

Omi continued to search for any signs of life in the empty...ummm well empty middle of no where. He found nothing. He continued on with his search clutching his head at times hoping to control and ease the pain. No luck however. Where ever he walked he destroyed...trees...rivers...everything.

_He wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where he lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry his eyes  
Broken inside_

Chase, Wuya and Jack had finally found the hidden Elemental Sanctury. They obviously noticed the source of the power had disappeared. The only thing they did find was three distraught monks and one worried dragon.

"Whats going on?", Chase asked. They didn't reply.

"Hey where's Opie?", Jack laughed. That got a reaction from them straight away.

"For your information OMI...omi..o...omi is...", Kimiko couldn't finish off her sentence.

"...gone"

_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected, and  
Now you can't find  
What you've left behind_

He didn't give up looking..even though he new it was no use. He was alone...but thats how he wanted it.

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where he belongs  
Where he belongs_

They had lost him into the darkness...possibly forever...and somehow they could feel his pain...his anger...his fury...

_He wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where he lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry his eyes  
Broken inside_

He sat down...he sat there for hours...and hours...thinking...

"Why did you leave me Mama?...", he asked staring up at the sky. Well what seemed like the sky anyway...

_His feelings he hides  
His dreams he can't find  
He's losing his mind  
He's falling behind  
He can't find his place  
He's losing his faith  
He's falling from grace  
He's all over the place, yeah_

They where back at the temple by now...they where sitting in Omi's room looking at a picture of them all together...smiling...they couldn't smile...it wasn't the same.

_He wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where he lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry his eyes  
Broken inside  
he's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh  
he's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh oh_

By this time...Omi had felt the want of needing his friends there beside him smiling happily...like they normally would...but they weren't...he was alone...He huddled up in a ball and let out a wave of tears...he couldn't take the pain...he couldn't stand being alone anymore...he was literally losing the plot...

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! 


	18. Lost

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter 17- Lost

* * *

He had stayed on that very same spot...not moving...In fact he lay there motionless only breathing at times. He thought about all he had done. He didn't really deserve to have a life he thought...it was his fault for causing his friends pain...he didn't want to see the light of day again. He wanted to leave the world of the living...to see his parents once more...and to stop causing so much trouble...but the only problem is...is that he didn't know about what his friends...his family...he didn't know what they thought...

* * *

The Elemental Sanctury

* * *

They returned to the spot where Omi had disappeared...they looked around...everything seemed so much different there where parts of the sanctury that looked newly built. Dojo explained to them the new temples had arosed. Light, Shadow, Death, Life, and Ying ang Yang. Of course there where other element temples but they remained hidden, they looked around confused, why had these temples shown themselves? why now? why of all times? They again asked Dojo, he didn't know either, somethings where too shrouded in mystery, but he did know one thing...one of those temples had a strange shen gong wu...the Ying Yang ring. Similar to the ring of nine dragons this particular shen gong wu could split you into Ying and Yang, twice the power, twice the battle. Rai snorted...he wasn't at all interested, Omi was gone, finding him was the only thing he thought of (An: not in the yaoi way)... 

Suddenly, they heard a noise, a noise coming from a newly risen temple...could Omi have returned?...They didn't wait to find out so they ran inside the Ying ang Yang temple. It looked strange from the inside, there where statues of Angels on one side and demon's on the other. There also where other rooms of course, some beautiful marble rooms with fantastic lookin orniments and some desalent looking with ghoulish objects that looked to dangerous to even look at. By now the noise had gone, whatever was in that temple was probably gone...well thats what they thought until a girl, dressed in their something similarto their Xiaolin armour came out from a large room, they reconized her in a way, but then gave up guessing who she was. They then turned there attention to what was in her hand, the Ying Yang ring.

"Hey give it here you no good theif", exclaimed Clay, the girl did not listen. In furiousity Clay took out his lasso and swirled it at the girl, the girl grabbed it and leaped it over them, now Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo we're trapped.

"HEY LET US GO!", the girl chuckled. Kimiko continued to struggle to get loose only getting all three even more tied up. The girl looked at them curiously.

"and why would I do that?", the girl asked, all three growled at her, again she laughed.

"You must be another one of the heylin right!", Rai snorted out.

"I AINT ON NOBODYS SIDE UNDERSTAND!...have a nice life", the girl slowly started to walk away, until.

"...wait", the girl turned around to face them again, Raimundo had spoken up again.

"look alright...I don't like you and you don't like me"

The girl snorted "I defintly don't like you", Raimundo pouted.

"Ya...whatever look the point is...we where looking for our friend...he went missing..and...", Raimundo paused, the girl walked up closer.

"You speak of the chosen one", Raimundo looked up at her again, _how does she know about Omi?_ he thought.

"You speak of the chosen one Omi..do you not?...the one born into both Heylin and Xiaolin...right?", all three nodded. The girl sighed and removed the lasso from them. They all jumped up quickly and got into fighting stance.

"So I guess you won't be needing my help then?", they lowered their fists.

"What do you mean?", ask Raimundo, the girl sniggered.

"What do you think...the boy is missing right...from the cause of his powers I presume...I think I might be able to help", Rai angered in expression.

"and how can we trust you?", the girl sweat dropped but then took a turn for the worst.

"BECAUSE I MIGHT BE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP! YOU JERK!", Raimundo silenced, Kimiko walked up to the mysterious stranger. She held out her hand.

"Call it a truce?", the girl nodded and shook Kimiko's hand.

"Come..", the girl said leaving the temple, Kimiko followed as did Dojo, Clay and soon a angry Raimundo.

* * *

Chase's Lair

* * *

Chase sat in his throne, he sat there pondering about what happend...he didn't fully understand...he continued to stay there in peace until Jack came in. 

"Ummmmmm Chase?...", Jack muttered.

"What is it now you worm?", Jack winced at the last remark. He took in his breathe and walked up closer.

"The Xiaolin losers are on a roll, they have a new friend with them", Chase turned to Jack.

"Who exactly?"

"No villain knows...she must be on the Xiaolin side", Chase snorted.

"So why should I care?", Chase asked. Jack took in another breathe while looking at the surrounding cats.

"because I think there off to find Omi", Chase silenced, he looked once more at Jack.

"Well what are we waiting for then?"

* * *

Mt. Fugi, Japan

* * *

"Hey kid may I ask why Mt. Fugi?" 

"One, don't call me kid and two lets just say Mt. Fugi is more important than you think", Rai shrugged and continued to hike the mountain. As did the others, Dojo currently was wrapped around Clay's hat, shivering despite the blizzard. They all continued though watching the girl jump higher and higher up the mountain with ease. Finally she stopped. They all rushed up, there in front of them was Omi, he looked dead from their view, but they noticed he was breathing. They all ran up to him but stopped as the girl jumped in their way.

"He can't see you...he can't hear you...he can't feel you...", the others looked confused. Raimundo ignored her and ran up to Omi, he swooped in his arms but they went right through Omi.

"like I said...he can't see, hear or feel you...", the girl turned to face Omi.

"Omeka shanta", silence.

"Omeka shanta", more silence.

"Omeka shanta!", Omi looked at the girl, the others stayed confused.

"Its ok", the girl held out her hand. Omi looked at it, he reached out to it and touched it. Finally he could she the others. Once lost and now found.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? 


	19. Answers and one faithful Showdown

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Answers and one faithful Showdown

* * *

"I don't understand...", Kimiko muttered. The other monks nodded, "I mean how can he hear you, see you and feel you...when it doesn't work the same for us...", she continued. The stranger, still clutching Omi's hand sighed.

"...ummm how to explain the basics of tribal magic in the quanties of basic physics...", she paused, "M-A-G-I-C W-O-R-K M-A-G-I-C", the others slowly nodded.

"I guess I sorta get it", Clay muttered to himself. The girl sighed to herself.

"Look this spell won't last long, you must take him back to the Elemental Sanctury, in there should be a newly risen temple, it won't be there for long though...", they again nodded, Clay took Omi from the girl.

"What about you?...Is there anyway we can repay you?...", Kimiko asked. Raimundo steamed fiery red.

"YOUR NUTS RIGHT? I STILL DON'T TRUST HER!", Raimundo turned to the girl, "YOU HERE ME STRAIGHT! I DON'T TRUST ANY PART OF YOU!", Raimundo continued as he started to poke the girl's arm hard.

"HEY will you please stop that!", Raimundo stopped.

"I still don't trust you...and I never will...", Kimiko gave out her 'why' look, "Ill tell you why, we just happend to be in the Elemental Sanctury where she just happend to be, she just happend to know about Omi, and she then just happend to know where he was! KINDA FISHY DON'T YOU THINK?", Kimiko paused, she nodded. The girl backed up slowly. Raimundo forwarded. They stayed there staring at each other in the face, Raimundo began to charge but suddenly halted from all thecries coming from behind.

There Chase, in reptillian form, was attacking reaching out for Omi. Clay was floored on the soft white snow, Kimiko was also floored, she looked like she was in a uncomfortable postion.Chase snarled, Omi slowly got up in a weak fighting stance, Raimundo pushed him out of the way. The girl got alongside. Both were now staring at Chase. They each got into a fighting stance, they stayed in silence. Thats when Chase spoke up.

"I challenge you Raimundo Pedrosa and you...ummmm name", the girl stayed silent, " and you the stranger..", he pointed out, "to a plain old Xiaolin trio...no shen gong wu or nothing...just our martial art skills and element powers...the prize...Omi", he clicked his fingers and begun to levitate Omi in a midnight blue aurora, the two turned to face him...they paused again, then nodded.

"Chase..we accept your challenge...lets go Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

They each where in special armour, except the girl who remained in her previous outfit so in order that her true self wouldn't be revealed. They each snared at each other while looking at each challenger. The stayed in silence in the areana, pausing each breathe, then Raimundo spoke up.

"GONG YI TAMPI!", the battle had begun. They paused again to choose the first victim, both Chase and Rai had choosen the girl. They both leapt at their target. The girl dodged, leaping up onto the ceiling, clinging on like a upside down bat.

"TYPHOON BOOM WIND!", Raimundo shot out, he sent a wave of wind at the girl, she remained in the same position showing no struggle against the wind. _Why the hell did I even except...I don't need the kid...but I guess if they want that kid to stay,_ the girl pasued in thoughts, she jumped down into the cyclon of wind, now looking like a sky diver she begun to spin in it, gathering the wind up. Chase thought this as a advantage, he again leapt for the girl, snarling. The girl looked down at him once finished gathering the wind, she lunged back at Chase, both headed straight for each other, however the girl went straight through Chase.

"Engarde!", she laughed as Chase headed for the oopisite wall, smashing straight into it, "touche...", she giggled. Now it was Raimundo's chance, he grabbed both of her arms and flung her back, but instead of falling back she backflipped back and started kicking him several times in the back in a rapid speed. Rai floored. At that point then..it had looked like each one failed (An: except the girl of course), that is until of course, Chase emerged from the smashed down wall, he walked up slowly giving out his evil laugh. The girl chuckled back. Chase charged in again, this time leaping over the girl, he managed to hit her once in the back, she turned around grabbing his foot, she cracked a smile before swinging him around, making it seem like a greenish blur. She let go, Chase smashed into another wall. Now that Chase had failed again, Raimundo slowly got up and lunged his fist at her.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!", cried Raimundo as turned intohis wind element blowing her against the wall. Raimundo smirked. The girl struggled to face Raimundo, she growled out and released a similar attack.

"WUDAI MOON YING!", releasing it she tangled up Rai in a Ying soul, it squeezed Raimundo tight before entering into him, he became floored and unconsious when he woke up his eyes where white, he lightly giggled and starting dancing around in circles. The girl glowed white and chuckled.

"Good God what have you done to him?", Chase groaned. The girl yet again chuckled.

"Ive left him with only Ying...", she turns to Raimundo and sighs, "Obviously more Ying than he could handle..."

"and you're glowing because..."

"It doesn't last forever you know...geeze what am I..the CHI GUARDIAN!", she again chuckled. Chase shrugged angrily and charged for Raimundo. He grabbed him and swung him around and around. Raimundo giggled as if he was drunk. Chase took no notice and continued to swing him around. He let go whilst throwing Rai up to the ceiling. Chase evily smirked and jumped up and kicked Raimundo down. Raimundo passed out. He was out of the Showdown. After that the girl smirked whilst her glow faded, Chase turned to her and smirked back.

"This ends now", Chase leapt up. The girl yawned in boredem then also jumped up.

"For you it is lizard boy", Chase growled, he swung his tail at her, she dodged with ease laughing.

"That your best shot?..", she remarked, Chase roared and charged for her. She again dodged. She then leapt up whilst swift kicking him, making trip over. She laughed again grabbing his tail and swinging him across the room, before he got up she kicked him down right on the spine. Chase let out a groan and passed out...he too lost the match.

"Alright you won now hand Omi here!", she did as Raimundo asked with no hestitation. Raimundo looked at her confused.

"Pleasure to meet you...Xiaolin warriors", with that she jumped of the mountain. The others looked shocked, they ran over to the edge of the mountain...but she had disappeared.

"...where did she...", the others remained gobsmacked, "never mind come on lets get Omi to the Elemental Sanctury..", Raimundo again burst out in fury.

"YOU'RE TAKING HER ADVICE! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!", Clay looked at Raimundo angrily.

"We don't have any choice Rai...she knew where to find Omi...so she must be right about this..", Dojo maximisied in size and nodded. Raimundo paused then also nodded. They each got on Dojo and took off.

"...yes good luck...and farewell", whispered the girl from a safe distance as she watched Dojo fly off. She sighed and continued to scale down the mountain.

"...yes indeed...farewell...", the voice chuckled.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! blah blah blah 

Who was that girl? What was that voice? What happens next? Stay tuned!


	20. For Real

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations.

* * *

Chapter 19- For Real

* * *

There they were at the Elemental Sanctury and just like the girl said there was a newly arisen temple. It was marble white with a gold symbol signing above the door. The stared at it for a second before starting to relise they where starting to lose Omi. He began to drift of further and further to sleep. They thought he was dieing...but that wasn't what was happening to him. 

Raimundo thought. He couldn't understand what that girl did to Omi but he hated her for whatever she did. Nevertheless he went inside with Omi, the rest soon followed. Inside was an alter, it had started glowing gold as soon as they had walked in. Omi also was glowing. They backed away slightly in fear, but they suddenly got an urge, it was as if they were being pulled towards the gold glowing alter. It acutually, more or less was drawing Omi to it. They took in their breathes. Clay took Omi from Raimundo, he walked up and placed Omi on the alter. Both the alter and Omi began to glow more in fact the stain glass, mosaic windows also started glowing. Kimiko fowarded towards Omi only to be held back by Raimundo.

"but...", Raimundo shook his head, Kimiko sighed. It looked like things had begun to calm to calm down anyway until there was a rumble in the temple. They each fowarded Omi, that is until figures (An: well ghost like) appeared, surrounding the alter and Omi. They where each dressed in a clocks. One in a pure white clock, one in midnight purple, one in both black and white, one in a light orangy colour. They each lifted up their hoods, except the smallest one wearing her black and white cloak. Although she didn't reveal her face, Raimundo had a pretty good feeling it was the strange girl they had met.

"...you...", he silenced himself, staring gobsmacked at two individuals Rave...and Mariel...

"Rave...Mariel?..Omi's parents right?", they both nodded in silence. Raimundo looked over at another man, Rai did not know he was though.."and you are?", the man stood in silence. He and the others turned to face Omi, they each held out their hands.

"Light...", Mariel whispered gathering a light yellow energy ball in her soft palms.

"Shadow...", Rave did the same gathering a dark purple energy ball. He turned to face the other two for a second, still holding his shadow ball, they nodded at him.

"Spirit...", the other man, a bit elder than Rave gathered his power in a orangy ball...One left...each turned their heads to face the young girl, she spread out her hands, clenching them as well.

She took in her breathe, finally she released her power balls, one in each hand.. "Ying ang Yang...", all four lined their hands and all four released their power at the alter. Raimundo raced foward, but Clay held him back.

"Let...me...go", he stuttered, Clay did not listen. He continued to watch the other four, they had suddenly released their power, it surged through the alter, making it glow bighter, it then suddenly all formed in Omi. Omi groaned in pain. Kimiko then fowarded, the other girl, turned around holding out her hand.

"STOP!", the monks and Dojo paused, "let us do this", they nodded. She turned to face Omi again who had suddenly stopped groaning, he also had stopped glowing...as soon did the alter. Each gathered around him smiled...and turned around to the monks and soon vanished without word.

"Omi...", Omi stirred, groaning, "you ok?...", Omi slowly opened his eyes, he faced them and nodded. They sighed in relief, but before getting to ask Omi another question they had noticed that he was staring wide eyed at the mosaics, one in particular. It was a beautiful stain glass window with a picture of Omi, a girl and Roth on it. So in that case...I wouldn't really call it pretty with him in it.

"Hujik Oiklo Furht Miko Weht Yijki Optey Ami Curit Maket Amulu Uton Sitik Oiki Uik..", Dojo muttered fading from the sentence, Omi however continued it.

"Jikol Fuirk Mujik Wadeth Yuki Lama Aseeath Anama Uiol Piokl Meta Oma Orit Uduada Uduafa..", his voice trailed off. The others looked confused.

"So thats what it says huh?", the sudden voice chuckled. Each twitched and turned, seeing no one at first until they noticed a shadow in the corner.

"who?...", Clay muttered, the shadow smirked. He stared at the frightened monks, while laughing to himself until he stepped out of the shadows.

"Roth!", they yelled, Omi jumped of the alter and backed up. Yet again Roth smirked.

"I must thank you monks one day, you've helped me relise a new age", they others stared confused, those except Omi and Dojo.

"You aren't real! You disappeared! You aren't here! You aint coming back!", Raimundo yelled, Roth showed no interest. He fowarded.

"oh you are mistaken Raimundo...this is For Real"

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNNN!

Sorry this chappie is short...Im just building tension...'laughs evily'...ahem so anyways...soooo many questions...

Stay tuned for the final chappie...The Final Battle...

...I do warn you though..it probably won't be up for a while cause It should be really long...in fact my longest chappie ever...


	21. The Final Battle

Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Supreme

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to that i.e. shen gong wu, but I do however own my creations. Neither do I own any Avril songs. 

Note: This is the last chappie for the story.

* * *

Chapter 20 - The Final Battle

* * *

"What? I don't-", Raimundo got cut off by Roth's sudden interuption. 

"No time to talk...I must be leaving now", Raimundo smirked at Roth. He fowarded.

"Be my guest...", muttered Rai, Roth cracked a smile, he called upon his Shadow Demons, they soon made their appearence, Raimundo and the others stared confused for they could not see them. Roth laughed evily andcharged at a Shadow Demon jumping onto its back, he began to take off...but grabbing Omi when he did. The others gasped. They where just about to follow on Dojo, when Roth, The Shadow Demon and Omi smashed through the marble ceiling, making the roof cave in...

"GET DOWN!"

* * *

Chase's Lair

* * *

Chase sat on his throne moaning with back pain, Wuya was sitting beside him rubbing her forehead while Jack remained wearing headphones to drown out Chase's moans. He didn't have to wear them for long though, cause for some reason Chase stopped moaning and sat up staring at the oppisite window. 

"Chase...what's wrong?", Wuya muttered while staring at the wide eyed Chase.

"Roth has relised the Prophecy", Chase mumbled, turning his gaze away from the window. Wuya and Jack looked at each other confused and before speaking, Chase stormed out the room with his cats behind following.

"Yea sure...shouldn't we follow him or something?", Wuya nodded, she knew it was best. Chase had told her before about the legend, and it was high time that they put a stop to it. It wasn't like they where stopping the Heylin, instead it was more like claiming the world for their own instead of Roth.

* * *

"uuuhhh guys...you alright?", croaked Clay as he searched the darkness for signs of his friends, for replies he heard sudden moaning. 

"Guys!", the room filled with silence, Clay thought something had happend to them that is until a small red light began to grow by him. There Kim, Rai and Dojo where standing round Kim's newly made fire.

"GUYS! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!", the others laughed softer and softer as their happy expressions turned into frowns.

"...I bet Omi isn't...I just know Roth's done something to him...". They all hung their heads, all except Dojo.

"Ummmm not exactly kids...that Mosaic..well that once was there told a story of how the world will fall once Omi turns his path over to the heylin side...", the others gasped, they had been trying to prevent their dream from coming a reality...and they failed...

"...and the girl on the mosiac?", Kim asked.

"That's not important right now...right now we gotta find Omi!". They all turned to face Raimundo, he was literally in the verge of tears at the point. They knew Raimundo had a hidden side in him that treated Omi like a brother, they knew those two were like brothers, they pitied him in sadness.

"Well?...", Rai asked, the others continued to look at him, they pondered with thoughts for a moment before nodding.

"...for family.."

* * *

There they were Roth and Omi standing on a high mountain peak overlooking the sunset ocean, Roth tightened his grip on Omi's arm as Omi struggled even more. Roth chuckled while placing his other hand on Omi's shoulder. Omi paused while looking towards his nineteen year old uncle. 

"Soon dear nepfew you shall rule the world by my side". Omi's eyes widened as he gasped at the thought. His chi marks on his forehead glowed again, switching from Xiaolin to Heylin, to Heylin and back. _Must...not...give...in...**but you must...**__no...**yes...give in to the powers of the Heylin**...no...**the almighty**...no...**the all powerful**...NO...**the ever ruling**...no..._Omi fell to his knees, grasping his head in pain, Roth snorted.

"Come..."

* * *

"OMI! ROTH!", the monks yelled, screeching into the air as they flew in the sunset sky. Dojo groaned in anger. 

"WILL YOU KIDS QUIT IT! WE ALL NO THE ONE PLACE ROTH WOULD GO!", they looked at him confused.

"...the shadow tribe...", Dojo nodded.

"Kinda obvious", Dojo exclaimed, the others snorted to themselves as they stared out towards the mountains where the tribal villages of Shadow rested. They continued to worry about the turn of events and more importantly...Omi. They feared for his wellfare and safety. They all remembered from their dream of being in Omi's mind he was so weak from fighting his heylin side...it was only a matter of time.

They knew very well he wouldn't be strong enough to fight it alone at the time being. He had been through so much...and they could never understand...they could never understand the pain or feelings that Omi was experiencing...they just couldn't understand...They knew what was happening but they just never understood it...at that point they felt even lower than Jack Spicer...it felt so wrong.

They pondered even more, filling with thoughts that were creeping in. They sadened at that, as they saw the destination in focus as they drew nearer...and as they did...voices filled their minds..._no...**give in**...no...**give in...**no...**GIVE IN!...**_Then...silence...

"...Omi...please...hang in there...just a while longer...please", tears filled Kimiko's eyes, "...just a while longer...". They softly touched down on the dead grey grass andobserved their new surroundings while starting to hike the mountain side.

"So where too now?", Rai asked, Dojo sighed and pointed towards a clearing nearby, Rai pouted, "I knew that", they snorted. They continued to scale the mountain, reaching higher and higher towards the clearing from which smoke was coming from, in other words your typical tribal scenery, huts...smoke...nothing much too it really, but anyway the scenery wasn't of interest to them...finding Omi was. Nevertheless...they found him...by that clearing...only there was something different about him. It was his eyes, they had lost that special glisten to them...they looked evil. They had obiviously seen this before...in their dream...and as they had thought before...Omi had gone to the dark side...

"...Omi?...", no reply.

"Omi...its us your friends..."...no reply.

"Omi don't you-", they got cut off, "SILENCE!", Omi took a turn for the worst, tears silently filled their eyes.

"Omi...please", again Omi replyed, "SILENCE!", they felt their hearts begin to beat against their rib cages...as if it were to break out. It got more rapid each time Omi looked at them with his fierce eyes...it couldn't happen again...not again...Chase had already turned Omi evil before...that was bad enough...but after their dream...with Omi...destroying them...the temple...the world...they couldn't bare it.

"...destroy them...", muttered Roth, Omi cracked a smile while facing the monks again and again they could feel their heart beat getting more speedier.

Omi fowarded. "Omi...please", Omi didn't listen, he fowarded more.

"Omi...please", Omi continued to fowarded as his breathing got heavier, and his eyes...his eyes flared bright red...forget him being evil...he was more like pure evil...and what where they to do? watch him destroy all living?...all Xiaolin?...what were they to do?...the asnwer...fight.

They each stood in front of Omi, with only one option left, no matter how much they disliked it...they each got into their fighting stances. "I'm sorry Omi but you've left us with no choice..", Omi's face slightly sadend, could he still be in there?...the old Omi they knew the best...

"HEYLIN POWER TSUNAMI STRIKE WATER!", no...the old him couldn't be in there still...all hope was lost...He attacked each of the others with his mighty water fists, sending each of them back against the rocky ground. Each moaned with slight pain as they slowly got up again with a determined look on their faces.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!", Rai cried sending another on of his powerful gusts of wind at Omi how was now flying back, getting his own taste of his own medicin...but not much as expected, as Omi did not hit the rocky ground, or moan in pain, he just softly touched back on the ground with a blue flame growing around him. The others gasped with shock at the sight, they backed up slowly except for Clay.

"WUDAI CRATER EARTH!", Clay remained on the spot as he pounded his now rock hard fists, Omi snorted. Clay felt depressed he didn't want to 'hurt the little fella', but he had to...to save the world.

"...sorry", Clay muttering leaping in with his iron like fist, Omi stood still staring blankly at the charging fist. He smiled.

"WATER GUANTLET!", Omi punched back, his water power doubled. Again he smiled, Clay in mid air, his fist touching Omi's, he groaned a little as he fell to the ground holding his hand, now mildly bleeding. As usual Omi smiled.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!", Kimiko's turn. She leapt in for an attack throwing fire in Omi's direction, Omi smirked, he spun into his own whirlpool evaporating the fire, but they knew to well that wasn't what he was doing.

"WUDAI GLACIUS ICE!", yep they knew it alright, Omi once again froze himself into a icy state, and once he broke free, more or less he was just...really really icy..ahem so, the ground literally froze by his feet, the others backed up, Omi fowarded...they backed up again, he fowarded again, he cornered them and laughed. Kim, Rai andClay's (An: and Dojo who was hiding under Clay's hat) eyes watered more. Omi looked at them puzzled.

"...finish them now!", Omi smirked, his puzzled look became vemon, they yet again gasped in shock...but in fear as well. Omi leapt foward incasing their feet in blue fire that had now turned into Ice. They struggled for freedom...but got none. Omi chuckled evily under the now growing storm above him. Kim, now scared for her life gathered her fire power only to have been punched later in the face by Omi, Kim grasped her face in pain and swiped the blood clean from her lips.

"...Omi...no", Kim whispered, face now lightly swelled up and purple. Omi took a moment, he gazed back at Kim's ocean blue eyes that where now shining with tears. Omi backed up slowly, more and more until he backed up right into Roth.

"Destroy them...NOW", Omi's faced sadend at that, Roth's face just sterned with a dirty look.Omi sighed quietly, he turned to face them again...he reached out to them with his ice fists and pulled them off the ground...then swinging them round rapidly.

"OMI PLEASE STOP!"

"...GONNA...puke..."

"OMI DON'T PLEASE!", Omi stopped, still holding them with his icy fists.

"...just like your father you are...weak...and too trustworthy", Omi dropped them in anger and swung round to face Roth.

"...what did you say...", Omi's expression flared, inferno like. Roth pouted.

"YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! UTTERLY USELESS!", Omi bit his lip, he returned back to his normal self and stared Roth right in the face.

"...don't talk about my father like that", Roth punched him back, Omi slowly fell to his knees.

"Just like your father in many idoitic ways", Roth mumbled.

"Stop it.."

Roth begun circling Omi, "Foolish..."

"stop"

"Stupid.."

"I said stop", Omi muttered.

"...a jerk...", Roth continued.

"Stop..."

"...a mouran"

"Stop...", tears filled Omi's eyes, making them glisten again.

" and why should I?...I'm teaching you a lesson Omi", he kicked Omi once more, "and hopefully making you more unlike your father"

"I SAID STOP!", Omi yelled, Roth slightly ignored him and continued to circle round.

"I wonder if it was my father found it fun...slaughtering your parents...", Omi silenced he buried his face in his hands, "...ripping them to shreds like mere paper...", Omi remained silence...his eyes slowly glowing blue.." making them suffer", Omi hissed evily "making them pay"...

"I SAID STOP!", Omi once again flipped his lid, he arose up into the sky staring face down at Roth while his own power formed around him. Kim, Rai, Clay and Dojo watched from a distance...a far distance at that.

Omi continued to stare angrily at Roth not ignoring the fact he had his own deadly power forming around him.

"this time Roth...I hope you die", Roth gasped in shocked as Omi released his almighty power out, while Omi himself yelled in pain in the process. Roth backed away from the power he started running, faster and faster, but it was too late...he got his just deserved.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Roth roared into the air, his voice trailing further andfurther away...fading...he finally...once more disappeared. With the power free and let out Omi fell to the shaky ground. It felt as if it was an actual earthquake but it was much worse...the mountain was collapsing on itself.

"Omi!", Dojo roared, maxismising in size, grabbing the other three monks by him.

"GET HIM DOJO!", Dojo nodded, he flew in to grab Omi but got stopped by the newly formed icles that had begun to smash through the earth.

"OMI WAKE UP YOU'VE GOT TO CONTROL IT!", Omi did not stir and they were not getting anywhere nearer...in fact they continuously got sent back.

"Omi!", Omi stirred.

"OMI!", Omi slowly arose up but from the weakness he collapsed back to the ground. He couldn't do anything at the point.They had to do something...they attemped to grab him again...**FAIL**..they attemped to lasso him...**FAIL**...they attemped everything...and got nothing. That was it...all hope was lost...they couldn't do nothing. They watched the smashed pieces of mountain trail down, that just made it worse...they turned away...Maybe if they had some Shen Gong Wu such as the Serpents Tail...maybe...but they didn't..

"Young Monks..", or did someone...They swiftly turned around, Chase, Jack and Wuya stared face on, lightly smiling, "my we be of assisstance?"

"..but"

"Lets just say this is another one off", Chase smiled, they smiled back and nodded, Chase took out his Serpents Tail and set off while Jack and his Jack bots smashed through some of the ice in hope to impress Chase...which didn't...

"SERPENTS TAIL!", Chase glided through the ice with ease...Jack began to feel like a right idoit...so he stopped in his actions and watched Chase do his hero work and finally Chase did find Omi somewhere in the ice maze...unconsious obviously.Chase lifted up Omi in rescent..

"You owe me one Omi", he whispered activating the shen gong wu again making them both turn ghost like. Yet again he glided back towards Dojo, Dojo noticed and smiled with glee as did the other monks. Chase rolled his eyes and stopped nearby.

"Well I did my part", he handed Omi to Clay, each of the monks looked confused.

"Your not gonna take him?", asked Clay.

"Turn him evil?", muttered Kim.

"Or do anything like that", Chase shook his head and begun strolling away with Wuya and Jack.

"another time maybe..."

* * *

Finally, after hours, the mountain had collapsed on its own, but still Omi's released power was destroying pretty much everything nearby. 

"Omi...please wake up", Kim cried. Omi stirred and opened his eyes. He observed the distraught scenery around him, and sighed. He slowly began to pull himself together, Kim, Rai, Clay and Dojo watched with interest.

"I have to go...", Omi mumbled.

"What?"

"Please leave me alone...", he continued.

"Omi...I don't understand..."

"...go..."

"Omi...we.."

"GO!", the earth shaked a little, the backed away in fear. Omi again buried his face in his hands, streaming with tears. They watched feeling upset and guilty...so much had happend to him...I they just couldn't understand. The turned their backs to him and slowly walked away like he asked, well they did for a moment until a flash of light caught their eye.

**Nah-nah, nah nah nah, nah-nah  
I miss you, miss you so bad**

They saw a faint glimpse of a young beautiful women, who was slowly walking towards Omi...smiling...it was Mariel...

**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad.**

She walked up to Omi, who still had his face buried, he looked up quickly before staring at the ground.

**I hope you can hear me,**

She lifted his chin up so that he was facing her, she smiled...he turned away.

**I remember it clearly...**

He looked up at her once more...

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh**

He ran into her arms...his mum...his actual mum...just for one moment longer. She again smiled, she lifted him up and whispered into his ear "...my special little guy"

**Nah-nah, nah nah nah, nah-nah**

Again flashes of light caught their eye...this time...Rave...Omi's father had appeared...he walked up and hugged the two...it brang tears to their eyes...litterally...

**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand.**

Mariel lightly kissed Omi's cheek, it was soft like baby soft skin... "...my special little guy..."

**I wish that I could see you again,  
I know that I can't**

That moment was almost to perfect, that is until Omi again grasped his head in pain and returned his focus to the dead scenery...

"You can control it...I have faith in you son...", Rave whispered, Omi slightly nodded.

**Oh  
I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly...  
The day you slipped away,  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh**

Omi let out his hand towards the dry landscape and glowed a tinted blue, nothing had happend for a moment until things seemed to calm down...everything looked at peace...Omi smiled as did Mariel.

"Told you", Rave laughed. Omi lightly laughed too as he hugged his father.

"Thanks...dad", Rave smiled. He then took a gloomy face.

"We must go now...", Omi's face also turned into depression as Mariel slowly put Omi down and begun to walk away with Rave.

**I've had my wake up,  
Won't you wake up,  
I keep asking why.**

They walked further away from the now tearful Omi, Mariel looked back, she too was also is tears,however she continued walking.

**And I can't take it,  
It wasn't fake, it  
It happened, you passed by**

Further and further she walked, Omi going into floods of tears...even Rai and others were like that too...

**Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go--  
Somewhere, I can't bring you back!**

Mariel turned back once more, she couldn't just leave like that...just on more moment with her son...just once more..., she ran back to Omi tears trickling down her pale cheeks. She reached him swooping him up, hugging him like hell...it seemed more like a bear hug in fact...

**Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go--  
Somewhere, you're not coming back**

There she continued to hug him, Rave sighed and frowned as he walked back to her...

"Hun...", she looked at him, still in tears.

**The day you slipped away,  
Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh...**

She let go of Omi slowly and slowly she stood up, she took Omi's soft hands and placed a key in his palm.

"I love you son...I always will", she smiled, Omi smiled back.

**The day you slipped away,  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...**

"always...", both Rave and Mariel looked back for one last smile as they begun to fade away.

"Always..."

**Nah-nah, nah nah nah, nah-nah  
I miss you**

"Always..."

* * *

There they where back at the temple like any ordinary day, Omi had since used that special key given to him to open a particulaer box he had found earlier. Inside where some pictures of his parents and some maps...maps to the heaven Tribe...where his Grandparents were. They were still alive...and he couldn't wait to meet them...

"Young monks", Master Fung called, soon the monks and Dojo joined him.

"Yes Master?" they said in unison. He smiled.

"I have a particular gift for a very brave monk", they each turned to face Omi. Master Fung smiled again as he handed Omi a purple sash.

"Whats this?", he asked.

"...the sash of a Wudai Dragon..."

So, everything was back to normal they continued to fight for their shen gong wu with Omi showing of his new rank...lets say they got used to it evantually and Omi stopped being ego...so anyways...everything was back to normal, evil want back to evil...they fought for the Shen Gong Wu...competed in showdowns...yep...everything was normal...well not completely.

In the Canyons of the shadows, where the destroyed shadow tribe lay...was a spirit...laying in the depths of another dimension...waiting to be freed...

"Soon...one day...I shall be free...I shall reclaim the evil", the spirit stayed there flciking his hand...each time a hologram appeared...one with Omi.

"...it belongs to me after all...", the hologram of Omi glew black, Omi's black glistening eyes turned blood red.

"...but soon", he flicked his hand, a new hologram took place...a fimiliar girl in the limelight.

"...a new prize", the room dimmed, fading into the darkness showing little of what was left...the girl smirking evily, clenching her fists as the bleed.

"soon..."

* * *

That is it...'cries slightly' oh well...


End file.
